Resolve
by kjc1123
Summary: Missing moments from "The Bourne Legacy" as well as picking up from where the end left off. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just recently saw "The Bourne Legacy" and was left wanting more story for Aaron Cross and Dr. Shearing. I'm planning on this being a multi-chapter fic rated M for later content. It will fill in some of the missing moments from the film as well as where the film ended and where my imagination picked up. Please read and review; this is a different fandom for me!**

**Chapter One**

Autumn had always been her favorite time of year. Days that would sometimes be warm enough to leave a jacket behind but nights cool enough to sleep with the windows open tucked tight under a down comforter. But Marta's absolute favorite thing about the season was the beautiful colors associated with it. As much as the house was an albatross around her neck, it was the perfect place to watch the leaves change color. Or it had been the most perfect place. That was until she set it on fire an hour ago.

Now, she sat in a car speeding by the foliage. Marta stole a glance over to the driver. She didn't think he even noticed the scenery; his focus was entirely on the road in front of him. They hadn't spoken a word since she explained to him the science behind the chems he needed, the silence stretching between them. Silence was something she was used to though. Her lab was silent, the house had been silent. Marta could still hear the gunshots ring out in both the lab and her home though. She didn't think she could be any more frightened than she had been when she had been hiding in her bedroom. And then number Five came through the door. Marta realized something and was jolted out of her head for a moment.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously.

Grey eyes looked over at her. "Aaron. Aaron Cross."

"Aaron," she repeated. "I wasn't allowed to ask you your name. We had explicit instructions as to how we were to interact with all of the program participants."

Aaron glanced over at her. "How were you told to act?"

"We were supposed to be clinical, cold," she replied. "Under no circumstance were we to ask how you received your injuries or what it was you did when you were outside of the lab. No personal contact."

Aaron grunted. "Just in it for the science, right doc?"

Marta didn't respond. Instead she looked out the windshield and thought about her sister who was expecting her to arrive in Montreal this afternoon. How long would it take her to find out that she wasn't coming? Who would tell her that Marta had perished in the inferno that was her house? She could feel tears stream down her cheeks at the thought of her niece and nephew, ages five and seven respectively, who she would most likely never see again.

She turned her face away from Aaron, staring out her window and trying to quiet the questions racing through her mind. It had begun to rain outside and the sound of the windshield wipers and the lull of the car's movement was making her tired. Marta knew all about the body's response to shock and wasn't surprised as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

When several minutes had passed without a sound, Aaron looked over to see that Marta's eyes were shut, her breathing more rhythmic. He could make out the tracks the tears had made on her cheeks and he instantly felt guilty. He had been furious but he knew deep down that it wasn't the doctor's fault and she didn't deserve the angry words he had spat out at her. He sighed inwardly. It had been a gamble coming to get her. His original plan was to head straight to the lab but when he saw the news reports of the shooting he knew it wasn't an option. Any medication they had would've been destroyed. His only real shot at finding any chems lie with Dr. Shearing who had miraculously survived the massacre. Aaron knew that they would come for her again and had only reached her house thirty minutes before the agents did.

He was lying to himself, though. When Aaron had seen her picture in the newspaper, he had felt a surge of relief that she had survived, relief that had nothing to do with an opportunity to find medication. While he was up in Alaska, he had a lot of time for self-reflection. Truth be told, the pretty doctor was the reason why he had gone off the grid. He had always felt an attraction to her, even after the first of their meetings but it was the last one that had changed Aaron.

_Eight Months Earlier_:

_Something was different about her but he wasn't sure what. She seemed somewhat flustered, almost distracted. It was behavior he wasn't used to seeing from Dr. Shearing. She was always professional, calm, and polite. As he watched her fill a syringe, her hands shook slightly. When she turned to face him, he could see shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well in the past few days. Her hair, as always was pinned up and out of the way but there were lighter streaks running through her auburn locks almost like she had recently spent some time in the sun. It was early spring but the weather had been unseasonably warm the past few days in the D.C. area. When she looked up at him, he could make out some freckles on her nose but it was her eyes that caught his attention. There was sadness there._

"_Everything alright doc?" he asked trying to keep his voice light and casual. _

_Dr. Shearing looked up from the IV on his wrist and smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Just fine," she replied. "Why don't you lie back; I want to check the wound on your torso."_

_Aaron hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure? I'm a good listener," he said smiling._

_Dr. Shearing arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow up at him. "You know we're on camera. It's funny how many times I have to remind you of that fact."_

_Aaron had held up his hands defensively. "Just asking, that's all," he replied as he reclined on the examination table. _

_She walked over to him and said, "Can you pull down the gown to your waist please. Here, let me help you."_

_As she bent closer to him, Aaron could smell her perfume. It was light and soft, very feminine. Her lab coat opened slightly to reveal a black dress. It was a little more sophisticated than what she usually wore but then he realized it was Saturday night._

"_I hope I didn't pull you away from a good time Doc," he said, his voice slurring slightly as the sedative began to take hold. He was overdue for his check-in; he had been scheduled to come in a week earlier but a mission had prevented him from doing so. The powers that be must have called her away from her weekend plans to conduct his physical, he thought. It was cold in the examination room but her hands were warm on his chest as she pulled down the gown to his waist and Aaron gasped in surprise._

_Dr. Shearing looked up, her brow furrowed in concern. "Cold hands? I'm sorry. Or does it hurt?" she asked as she looked down to a jagged scar under the left side of his ribcage. It was healing fine; more than fine—abnormally fast or at least abnormally fast for a human without any DNA alterations. She ran her finger along it and looked up at Aaron waiting for his reply. _

_He shook his head. "It doesn't hurt." He paused for a moment. "Your hands feel great, warm actually." Aaron smiled as he watched the faintest of color appeared on her cheeks._

"_Hmm," was all she said as she straightened up. "That sedative should have taken hold already."_

"_Don't let me ruin your good time doc," Aaron slurred. "Looks like you had a hot date. Wouldn't want him to run out on you."_

_Although she said it softly, so softly that any other person wouldn't have heard, Aaron heard her murmur, "Too late for that."_

_It was enough for his mind to clear for a moment and for him to feel an emotion he was familiar with—anger. What man in his right mind would run out on this woman, he thought. He sat up and said, "Just tell me who doc, I'll take care of him for you."_

_Dr. Shearing turned from the counter with another syringe. "That's quite enough now," she said in her sternest voice. She took Aaron's wrist in her hand and injected the syringe but before she let it go she squeezed his hand causing him to look up at her._

"_Thank you" she mouthed with a sad smile._

_Her face was the last thing he saw before he passed out. When he woke, she was gone._

Shortly after that visit, he had gotten sick; the mystery virus. After he recovered, Aaron had been sent on a mission to Somalia. He thought about the doctor a lot while he was away. He was desperate to know more about her. Aaron had always enjoyed his check-ins with Dr. Shearing. He loved to get her flustered, which was rare but he always did get a rise out of her by not adhering to protocol.

After the last visit though, he started to question the program. It was made clear to him when he joined that there would be no room for a personal life. Even the simple-minded Kenneth had understood that. It wasn't a difficult decision for him to make though since he had no one. But now Aaron wondered what it would be like if he had someone in his life, someone like Dr. Shearing. He at least wanted to have the choice. That was why he had gone off the grid. He wanted to see if he could manage without his chems. If he was really serious about leaving Outcome he would need to see how he could do without the medication.

He had run out of blues after two days and by the end of the third day he began to feel cognitively degraded. He would become disoriented or suddenly forget what he was doing. He had no choice but to go back but he was angry about it, angry that he had agreed to such a program because now he knew the truth. He needed the program if he wanted to remain enhanced. He had hoped that maybe being on the chems for so long might have altered him. After that third day, though, it became clear that he would go back to what he was before he joined the program—mentally challenged and physically weak.

Aaron hit a bump in the road which effectively jolted him back to reality. He glanced over to see that Dr. Shearing had woken up as well. She sat up straighter in her seat and looked at the road ahead of them taking in the darkening sky.

"Who's Peter Boyd?" Aaron asked suddenly. He was hoping to catch her off guard with his question and by the look on her face, he had succeeded.

"What difference does it make?" she asked. "He knows nothing. I'm sure you heard me tell that to those agents at my house."

"Humor me," he replied. "I think you owe it to me."

Marta looked over at him and sighed. "He's my ex. Peter is also a scientist but not in the same field. He is a physicist. He works for another laboratory in D.C." She looked over at him, her tone angry. "I don't understand why you need to know about him."

Aaron shrugged slightly. "I just want to know if I have to worry about him tracking you down." That wasn't true of course; he was just curious.

Marta huffed. "Well, you won't have to worry about that. He's probably at his new perfect house with his new perfect bride decorating the nursery for the baby they're expecting in another month."

"Oh," was all Aaron could say.

"Oh," she repeated. "It doesn't matter now. It was eight months ago." She muttered some unintelligible. "Such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Not you," she said dismissively. "Me. Peter is brilliant but he could never handle the fact that I was more successful professionally then he was. I'm an idiot, however, in my choice of men and in relationships in general. I convinced myself that we were 'fine' and allowed myself to be talked into buying that monstrosity of a house. I spent hours interviewing contractors and looking over paint samples and wood samples only to find out that he was going behind my back with a lab assistant." She sighed. "Everyone told me I was better off without him and I told myself it was better without him; I could concentrate on my work. Look where that line of thinking has landed me."

Aaron was trying to conceal his smile at her tirade but a disturbing thought ran through his head. "Are you still in love with him?"

Marta gave a harsh laugh. "No, I'm not. I'm actually not sure if I ever was or just liked the idea of him and having a house and a normal life." She paused. "Actually, I went to his wedding eight months ago, to show there were no hard feelings. It's funny; that was the last time I saw you. You were overdue for your check-in and they called me in to do your physical."

Aaron's eyebrows went up in surprise at how close their line of thinking was but he feigned ignorance. "Hmph," was all he said.

Marta sighed again and looked away from him. Truth be told, Five had been quite charming that time even if he had a massive amount of narcotics flowing through his blood. She shook her head slightly and then asked, "Where are we?"

"Wilmington," he replied. "Delaware."

"Why aren't we just going to D.C.?" she asked. "I thought we're flying to Manila."

"We are," he replied. "But we're going to leave from New York. There's more airports, more flights, more opportunities to blend in." Aaron pulled the car into a parking garage that was attached to a shopping center. "Do you always wear your hair up?"

"What?" Marta asked. "Why?"

"Because I need to know, that's why," Aaron replied. He pulled into a spot and turned off the car turning to her saying, "Listen doc, if we're going to get through this, you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Marta looked into his eyes. She had known this man for four years but she had no idea who he was. She knew he was desperate for his chems and that was probably the only reason why he had saved her life. He needed her and she needed him, pure and simple. But as Marta took in his features, she realized she did trust him but only to an extent.

"I trust you," she replied. "I usually wear it down; it's only up for work or when I go for a run."

Aaron nodded, "What about glasses? Or do you wear contacts?"

"Glasses but only for reading," she said.

"Alright. We're going to switch cars here. On the second floor of the shopping center is a drugstore. I need you to go in there to have your passport picture taken with your glasses on and your hair down the way it is now, okay?"

Marta nodded. "I understand. You're not coming with me?" She tried but probably failed to hide the panic from her voice.

Aaron shook his head, "No. I'll be waiting in front of the northern exit for you in a silver Accord." He looked at his watch. "It shouldn't take you more than 30 minutes to do this. If it takes longer, I'll meet you in the parking lot of the fast food restaurant across the street. Understand?"

Marta took a shaky breath and replied, "Yes."

Aaron took notice of her suddenly pale face and covered her hand with his. "You'll be fine doc. It's only been a few hours since we left your house. The people who tried to kill you most likely don't know your dead yet. They're probably still sifting through the rubble and trying to figure out how to keep the locals out of the scene."

Marta looked down to where his hand was covering hers and nodded. "Alright."

He gave her hand a pat and said, "You should probably buy anything you need for an extended trip. Use cash, no credit cards, okay?"

With one more nod to him, Marta got out of the car. Aaron watched as she exited the garage and entered the shopping center. When he was sure she hadn't been followed, he got out of the car and walked up two flights of stairs to find the silver Accord in the spot he had left in two years ago. Wilmington was the perfect place to stash a car. It wasn't a very large city but it was close to Baltimore, D.C. and New York so it was a good place to make a getaway from.

Inside the shopping center, Marta entered the drugstore and, to her great relief, found it almost empty. There was one clerk stocking shelves, one pharmacist in the back, and what looked like a very disinterested teenager manning the register. She picked up a basket and found her way to the aisle with travel size products. She felt like she was walking in a dream as she picked up items she thought she would need: shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, some feminine products. Marta had a feeling Aaron wouldn't have any of those in the black bag she had seen on the back seat of the car.

She made her way to the front of the store and put the basket on the counter. The teenager looked up from a magazine. "I'm going to need a passport picture taken too," she said.

The teenager sighed. "Alright. Step over to the photo counter and stand with your toes on the blue line."

Marta did as instructed and watched as a white screen descended from the ceiling. The teenager was fussing with the camera and it gave her an opportunity to put on her glasses. Within minutes, she was leaving the store with her purchases and new photo. It took her five minutes, however, to find the correct exit. When she got outside and saw the car she almost cried out in relief. She didn't think she would have been able to handle meeting Aaron at a different spot. She walked quickly to the car and got into the passenger side.

Aaron looked at Marta. She was out of breath and sweaty. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she gasped as she fastened her seatbelt. "I just got nervous; I wasn't sure of the correct exit and I was worried about meeting you at the restaurant."

Aaron looked in his rearview mirror and pulled away from the curb. He squeezed her shoulder saying, "You did great doc. No one followed you in and I'm pretty sure no one followed you out. Just relax now. We'll be in New York in a few more hours."

Marta nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes but her heart was still racing. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?" Aaron asked.

Marta opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Scared."

"You don't have to apologize for that," he replied. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't scared. You've been through a lot the past 48 hours. I wish I could say it's going to get easier but it's not." He withdrew his hand from her shoulder and moved it to her hand. "Just know that I'm going to do everything to get us through this, alright?"

His grey eyes were boring through her as if he was willing her to believe it. "Alright," she replied.

Aaron nodded to her and withdrew his hand. Marta gave him a weak smile and settled more comfortably into her seat. After a few moments had passed, she snuck a sidelong glance to him. How long would he stick with her, she thought. Was he going to abandon her as soon as he got what he needed? She could still feel the warmth from his hand where it had covered her own. He certainly was a puzzle, Marta thought, unlike any of the other participants that she had seen in the lab.

He felt her stare and willed himself not to turn and look at her. Aaron knew she was still not sure if she could trust him and he admired her for it. It wouldn't be wise to be too accepting but at the same time he was disappointed. Even the small physical contact they had was enough to confirm to Aaron something that he had known for a while—he was attracted to the doctor. It was a complication that he wasn't sure how to deal with. It certainly added a different element to the mission ahead of them. In past assignments it didn't matter if he escaped alive, as long as his goal had been met. But he wasn't alone anymore.

When he felt her gaze move way, Aaron looked at her. Her eyes were closed again and he was sure she was feeling the magnitude of the job ahead of them. His fingers itched to grab her hand once more but he fought the urge. He couldn't get emotionally involved, there was too much at stake. But as Aaron looked at her profile and the way her hair fell over her shoulder, he knew it was too late for such thoughts. And it only made his resolve that much harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter 2**

Marta rolled over and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 7:30 AM. She and Aaron had arrived in New York close to midnight but it had taken them some time to find a hotel near the airport with availability. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted but sleep had eluded her. Marta had thought that when she closed her eyes she would see the gaunt face of Donald Foite pointing a gun at her or the unfriendly faces of the agents that had come to her house. But instead, the face that was haunting her was that of a young soldier who had been killed in action in November 2003. The same soldier was sitting at the desk across from her creating a passport for June Monroe.

Without a word to Aaron, Marta rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She splashed some water on her face, dabbing it dry with a towel. She stared at her reflection in the mirror—she had definitely seen better days. What she looked like, however, was nothing compared to how she felt. Naïve was what Aaron had called her but that was being kind. The scientists had been warned not to make any personal contact with the them but one would have to be blind to not make the connections between the injuries the participants had and what they did on the outside of the lab to receive those injuries. She had treated lacerations, stab wounds, multiple fractures of bones, just to name a few. Naïve was believing that the participants were involved in office work when they weren't in the lab.

Marta pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Aaron was still working on June's passport and didn't seem to notice her at all. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he worked. He had an array of tools and gadgets spread out on the desk, none of which she would've have ever believed could have been used to fabricate a U.S. passport. What kind of training did he have, she wondered.

"What's up doc?" Aaron asked without looking up for the table. "Sorry, I've been waiting a while to say that. I'm sure you've heard it a million times though."

Marta chuckled. "You know, out of all the participants, you were the only one that I looked forward to seeing."

Aaron's hands stopped moving for a moment but he still didn't look up. He was glad the doc didn't have a heart monitor on him because he was sure she would've seen his pulse race for a moment. " Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Marta crossed the room to sit down across from him. "You were the only one that showed any personality. You made it very difficult to remain impassive."

This time Aaron did look up. He gave a half-grin to Marta and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well I'm not just a science project doc," he said.

Marta's smile faded and Aaron immediately regretted his comment. "I know," she replied. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like one."

Aaron wanted to bring the smile back to her face but he was curious about what she had said. "How many of us did you examine? You said there were nine and then six participants. Were you in charge of all of our exams?"

"No," she said, "but I did request to be put in charge of yours."

Aaron's eyebrows shot up. "You couldn't resist my boyish charms, right?" he teased.

Marta flushed a bit. "No. I mean yes. I mean," she stammered. "It was just that you tended to heal faster than the other participants and I wanted to know why. That combined with the fact that you seemed human. The other participants were void of personality. I wasn't sure if it was the medication or they were just that good at following direction."

"I see," said Aaron. After a moment he put down his tools to look at her directly. "I only met one other participant. I wouldn't say he was devoid of personality but he definitely wasn't a talker."

Marta looked at him curiously. "Who was it? What did he look like?"

Aaron sat back in his chair and stretched his arms up so they were crossed behind his head. "Taller than me. Dark complexion, curly black hair, dark eyes. Three days ago I was finishing a training exercise in Alaska. I met up with him at a cabin. I thought he was my contact but I saw all of his blood work on the counter and realized he was another operative."

"That was Three," Marta replied.

"Was being the operative word in that sentence," said Aaron. "He was killed when a drone hit the cabin. It was supposed to take out both of us but I managed to get away."

"Oh God," said Marta. "He was quiet but always very polite. We actually talked about him at a meeting last week."

"Really?" asked Aaron. "I was trying to find out why they stuck him up in that cabin but he was pretty close-lipped about it. Why were you discussing him?"

Marta paused for a moment but then looked Aaron straight in the eyes. "He was going to be the first one we tried to viral off the blues."

"That's interesting," he replied. "Why him?"

"Well," began Marta, "for starters, we were told he was in a stable environment. From what you're telling me, I guess that means the cabin. If he was viraled off, we wouldn't have to worry about finding him a secure location to wait for the adhesion to take place."

"And if he died, he wouldn't be missed," said Aaron.

Marta paled at his comment. "No one said that at the meeting."

Aaron huffed, "Of course not doc! But that's what they were thinking. He wasn't in the field anymore. Whatever he did got them mad enough to pull him out. What good was he to the program anymore? That was until one of you guys proposed to viral him off." He paused for a moment. "I wonder what would have happened to him if you were successful."

Marta didn't have any response to his comment. She was slightly sickened by what she was learning about Outcome. She knew that she was complicit in what was going on though. Just because she was interested in the scientific data didn't mean she was any less guilty than those who were using the participants for military operations.

Aaron suddenly stood. "It doesn't matter now. The whole thing is shut down. We're the only two left of the program." He pulled a black garbage bag out of his backpack and began throwing out the materials he had used to create the passport. He handed it over to her saying, "Here you go June. We're going to have to leave soon for the airport. I'm going to go get rid of this stuff and do a final wipe down of the car. Can you be ready to go in 30 minutes? The flight leaves at 11:30 but we should get there with enough time to clear security."

Marta stood as well. "Thirty minutes is fine."

Aaron nodded, took the garbage bag, and headed to the door. He opened it turning and saying, "Open it for no one doc." And without another word, he was gone.

Marta closed her eyes and sighed. There was so much more she wanted to say to him; she felt she owed him more than just an apology. She also wanted to know more about Kenneth and how he had gotten involved in Outcome to begin with. The idea that the government had duped unsuspecting men into the program didn't sit well with her.

She looked around the room and found her travel bag along with the items she had purchased the night before from the drugstore. The flight to Manila would take twenty-two hours which included a layover in Seoul. Marta was already going on 36 hours without a shower and she had no idea when her next opportunity to take one would be. She grabbed some of the toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

The hot water felt fantastic and worked wonders on reviving her. She didn't want to think about what lay ahead of them. If she did that, she might not even want to take the first step out of the shower. When she did take that step, however, she realized she had left her clothes on one of the beds. Wrapping the pitiful excuse for a towel around her body, Marta tentatively peeked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Aaron?" she called out. When there was no reply, she walked towards where her clothes lay. She knew that one thing was for sure—if she was going to get through the next forty-eight hours, she would need to focus more.

Just as she reached her clothing, the door opened. She turned to see Aaron walking into the room balancing two cups of coffee, yogurt, and an apple in his hands.

He hadn't seen her yet and had just kicked the door closed with his foot saying, "Hey doc! Got some grub. Figured you for a yogurt kind of girl." He placed the food on the nearby table and turned to see her standing in the middle of the room.

"I was just getting out of the shower," she said, running a hand up to her wet hair while shifting from foot to foot.

Aaron smirked. "I see that." He found her discomfort funny but there was nothing funny about the way she looked in that towel. She was using one hand to pull it down further while using an arm to cover up her top. Either way, the towel was too small to cover up each area well enough for the doc. There was also nothing funny about the way he felt his body responding to seeing her in such a state of undress.

"I left my clothes out here," she said, waving them at him. Marta wished she could just melt into the floor but she still needed to get back into the bathroom which Aaron was conveniently standing in front of.

"Well I didn't think you were getting on the plane like that," he said. As she moved to get past him, he stepped back to let her by but not fast enough. She tripped on the toe of his boot and was about to fall forward when he instinctively pulled her up towards him.

Her face was only inches from his. There was water dripping from her hair and down her neck before it disappeared into the towel. He could smell whatever combination of soap and shampoo she had used and it made him want to pull her even closer . It was her eyes, though, that were drawing him in. Her pupils were so dilated that he almost couldn't see their color. Aaron also noticed the way her breathing had quickened and could see the pulse beating rapidly on her neck. His hands were still on her arms and he let her go saying, "Let's try to get to the airport in one piece, okay?"

Marta wasn't sure if she could trust herself to speak so she just nodded. She slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it. What the hell was that, she thought. Her bare arms felt scalded where Aaron's hands had been. But it wasn't his touch that had startled her as much as it had been the look in his eyes. No man had ever looked at her so intently before, not even Peter. Marta shook her head slightly to clear it and then began to get dressed.

Aaron watched the bathroom door close. He released a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. Complications, he thought. Aaron couldn't remember the last time he had been so thrown off by a woman—he actually wasn't sure if he ever had. His relationships with women had been real simple—they were one night stands that led to nowhere. There was no lingering over breakfast the next morning or calling for a date. Those encounters were much like the missions he was assigned: get in, get the job done, and get out with minimal damage. He couldn't allow himself to get emotionally attached back then and especially not now, not with so much at stake. Aaron had to stay focused if he was going to get them through whatever lay ahead.

He heard the whir of the hair dryer and it snapped him back to reality. Aaron took a moment to change into clothes more suitable for Karl Brundage and then did a quick sweep of the room. He had just finished repacking his bag when Marta stepped out of the bathroom.

Aaron could see her hair was still damp but she was dressed. "Ready to go doc?"

Marta nodded and crossed the room to where she had left her bag. She put on her jacket and turned to him saying, "Ready. What's the plan?"

If she was phased by the earlier encounter, she was doing a good job of not showing it thought Aaron. "We're going to arrive at the airport separately. From now on there's going to be cameras everywhere and it will be best if we're not seen together. They're eventually going to put two and two together but the harder we make it for them, the longer it will take." He reached into the front pocket and withdrew some papers. "Take this; it's your boarding pass. I printed them out from the business center here in the hotel."

Marta reached out for them, scanning them quickly. "How are we getting to the airport?"

"Shuttles leave here for JFK every ten minutes," he said. "You'll take the first one and I'll follow in the next. Okay?"

Marta put the papers in her bag. "Okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"No," he replied. "You're going to be fine doc. You've gone to the airport before, you've taken this flight before. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Marta looked at him saying, "Aaron, there is nothing about this situation that is ordinary. I just spent the night watching you turn me in June Monroe. I'm about to travel to a foreign country so I can infect you with a virus and the government is most likely sending people to kill us. Not my definition of ordinary."

Aaron smiled, "Well not for you but it sounds like a regular day for me."

Marta's lips twitched slightly which made Aaron smile even wider. Before she could reply, he added, "We're not on camera anymore doc."

Marta picked up her bag and walked towards the door. She opened it, turned back and said, "Well thank goodness for that."

Aaron shook his head as he watched the door close behind her. So much for remaining detached, he thought.

* * *

The airplane was quiet save for the sound of the occasional snore. The flight crew had dimmed the lights and were making the last rounds giving out blankets and pillows. From where he was sitting, Aaron could see Marta. Minutes ago she had stood up and removed her sweatshirt to reveal a plain black tank underneath. He had assumed she was getting ready to go to sleep but she was still awake. He knew he should just sit in his seat but he also knew the seat next to hers was unoccupied. If he was smart he would just wait ten minutes and go into the bathroom to finish making his identification tag for the lab. Instead, he rose from his seat and made his way over to her.

Aaron knelt down by her side, touching her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"

Marta looked over to him with a small smile. "Fine. Why aren't you sleeping?" She sat up straighter so he could sit down in the seat next to her.

"I was just going to ask you that," he said. "I know you didn't sleep in the hotel last night."

"Neither did you," she retorted. "Did you eat anything?"

"I had some of what they offered for dinner," he said. "Why all this concern doc?"

Marta turned towards him and leaned in closer. "Aaron, I'm going to be infecting you with a live virus in less than twelve hours. Your immune system really shouldn't be compromised at all. How do you feel now?"

He knew she meant mentally. He hadn't felt any different though, truth be told. "Fine doc. I'm fine." He turned away from her and put his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to consider what would happen if she couldn't viral him off the meds but he knew he would have to. She would be stuck in a foreign country with a non-functioning government operative or worse, a corpse, if he didn't make it through the virus. Aaron would need to have a discussion with her as to what her options would be but he didn't want to scare her. He looked back at her to see that she had been staring at him, her head against the pillow of her slightly reclined seat.

"I want to ask you a question," she began tentatively, "but I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

Aaron looked at her curiously. "Alright. Go for it."

"How did Kenneth Kitsom become Aaron Cross?" she asked. She desperately needed to know. Since Aaron had saved her yesterday and after his explosive accusations, she had felt guilty and ethically compromised. Marta needed to know that she hadn't been used by Sterisyn Morlanta and the government that she thought she had been serving patriotically.

"Kenneth Kitsom was the son of two junkies," he began. "Two junkies who overdosed when he was only two years old. His grandmother then became his guardian and did a wonderful job raising him until she passed away from lung cancer ten years later. At that point he became a ward of the state of Nevada." He paused. "He lived in a group home in Reno with other boys his age and life wasn't bad but he did miss his grandma. Kenneth wasn't very bright and she had always fought for the things he needed in school but now there was no one there to fight for him."

Marta could feel tears start to sting her eyes but she instinctively knew that Aaron would resent her for any pity she felt. "What happened after he graduated high school?"

Aaron took a deep breath. "The state had found Kenneth a job as custodian in a hospital. They moved him to a different facility, a state home for adults but it was only temporary. He would be expected to find his own apartment eventually. One day, Kenneth woke up and turned on the television to see two skyscrapers in New York City tumble to the ground and it upset him. Instead of going to work, he walked around the streets that day, thinking about the lives that had been lost. He did what a lot of people did that day I guess." He looked at Marta and gave her a half-smile. "Even in his simple mind Kenneth felt that he needed to do something more for his country then pushing a mop around a hospital and emptying bed pans."

Marta smiled back at him and reached out to touch his arm. "It sounds like Kenneth was a sweet, patriotic young man. I bet his grandmother would be proud of him."

Aaron smiled wider, "I think she would too. Anyway, he went to the Army recruiting station in the city and before he knew it he was shipped off to boot camp in Kansas. He barely got through the training but the government was desperate for soldiers and they were willing to overlook some of his inadequacies. They knew he would never be sent to the frontlines to fight. Instead they trained him to drive supply trucks. He was sent to Iraq at the beginning of the war. When they were delivering a shipment to a base in Baghdad, his truck got a flat tire. Kenneth got out of the truck to look at it right when a roadside bomb hit. He was the only one who survived. When he woke up, he was in a hospital being cared for."

"How bad were his injuries?" Marta asked.

"Pretty bad," he replied. "Kenneth was lucky he had survived. He had been unconscious for several days with a head injury and had severe internal bleeding but miraculously he pulled through. The doctors were impressed with his ability to heal and before he knew it, he was being interviewed by men behind mirrored glass. They asked him if he wanted to be in a special program, if he would turn himself over to the government for experimentation and Kenneth agreed. He would have agreed to anything if it meant not having to go back to Iraq to drive that truck again; he was scared."

"I see," said Marta.

Aaron turned to look at her intently. "I don't think you do see doc. They started giving him drugs and for the first time, Kenneth started to understand things and do things he had never been able to do before. He felt alive for the first time. He ceased to be Kenneth and became Aaron. He served the government in different capacity—as a killing machine. He saw and did things that would make most people have nightmares but he had no choice but to do them because of the little green and blue pills that he needed so desperately now."

"I'm so sorry," Marta whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I was part of it."

Aaron softened a bit and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He didn't want to take his anger out on her. "Don't be doc; I'm not sorry. I'm angry. I don't regret being part of the program but I resent that I've been used and thrown away. Kenneth was a good boy who did what he was told. I'm not and I'm not going to let them forget it." He stood up and moved back into the aisle. He knelt down and pulled the blanket further up on her. "Now, I promise to get some sleep if you do, okay?"

Marta gave a watery smile. "Agreed."

"Good," he said. "When we land in Manila, we'll get off the plane together, no more splitting up. They probably know by now you are still alive and it won't take them much longer to figure out I am too and that we're together."

Marta nodded and Aaron stood but stopped as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Wait," she said. "I understand how you wouldn't be able to leave the program but what about Three? He was virtually out of the program—why? Why was he willing to put himself at risk?"

"He never said," replied Aaron. "I took a couple of guesses though and I think one of them hit too close to home for him." He looked down and then looked back up at her, answering the question before she could ask it. "I think he fell in love."

"I guess that wasn't allowed," she whispered. She was glad that the lights of the plane had been dimmed so Aaron wouldn't be able to see the flush that was spreading across her face. He was so close to her and she felt her pulse quicken as he leaned in further.

"No emotional attachments, remember doc?" he said softly, his eyes searching her face. He moved a lock of hair off of her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Aaron settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. He had never told anyone about Kenneth. It was actually classified information. He had never wanted to feel pitied by others about the type of person he had been. But when Marta had asked, he knew that she wouldn't do that. Empathy yes, pity no. He opened his eyes and glanced across the plane to where she was sitting. Her eyes were closed but he had a feeling she wasn't really sleeping. She was probably analyzing all of the information he had given to her. Trying to rid himself of the feeling of regret, Aaron rose and went into the bathroom to finish working on his identification for the lab.

Marta knew that sleep wouldn't come. Aaron's story hadn't made her feel any better about her job at the lab and her research. She felt just as used as he did. But it was what _wasn't_ said that was making her think as well. There was definitely some underlying attraction between the two of them and, if she was honest with herself, it had been there for quite a while. Marta could remember each of the thirteen examinations she had done on Aaron with crystal clarity. She couldn't say that of the other program participants. There had always been something about him though. And now here they were, on the run together. No emotional attachments he had said. Easier said than done, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't like having to write in dialogue from books or movies in my stories but for this chapter, it was necessary. Also, I don't know too much about science so I had to embellish. Thanks to all who are now following the story or have added it to their favorites. Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

"So this it?" said Aaron looking around the darkened lab. Even though they were on the lowest level of the factory, it was overly warm inside. He wondered if there was a switch for the air-conditioning somewhere.

Marta looked at him and replied, "Yeah. The last door on the left down there is the closest thing we have to an examination room. It's really more of a break room. There's a cot, a desk and chair. It's going to take about 20 minutes for me to prepare the virus."

Aaron nodded and headed down the small hallway to the room she had indicated. It was more like a cell block. There was a refrigerator but it looked like it had been turned off. He opened a cabinet that was against the wall and found blankets and pillows for the cot. There was also a small first aid kit which he put in his black bag. It never hurt to have too many of these, he thought. There was also a locker but it was empty. Aaron took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Now that they were here, he knew it was time to talk to Marta about what would happen if he didn't make it. He wasn't afraid of death; he had come close to it too many times to fear it. But he was afraid of what would happen to Marta if he did die, or worse he lived and just wasn't capable to help her.

Marta could hear Aaron rustling around the break room as she prepared the virus. It was not a difficult process but it took about ten minutes for the stems to activate. She hoped that they would be safe down in the lab. Aaron was going to need a place to recover from the effects of the virus. It would be unwise if they had to pick-up and move suddenly. She didn't know the city very well and the parts she did know would not be safe for them.

She picked up the test tube and rubbed it between her palms as she stared down the hallway. Suddenly Aaron's head popped out the door. "Everything alright doc?" he asked.

She nodded and picked up a tray with the necessary items for the injection. He had changed into the clothes he was wearing the day before although she knew that the less he had on, the better; the fever, once it started, was known to spike dangerously high. "Fine," she replied. "I was just making my way down to you."

He went back in the room and sat on the chair. Marta came in and put down the tray with the vial and syringe on the desk that she had eaten countless take-out meals on. She pulled up a chair and sat. "It's just going to be another ten minutes. The virus will have adhered to the serum by then and I'll be able to inject you."

Aaron nodded. "Anything I need to know? Is it going to be like the last time?"

Marta took a deep breath and said, "It will most likely be worse. I have some medicine that will treat the symptoms and make you more comfortable but the only thing that will heal you will be time."

The one thing we don't have, thought Aaron. "How you holding up doc?" he asked. "You look a little far away."

"I guess I'm just feeling a little angry," she said looking down at the floor.

"I hope not at me," he said with a half-grin. "I'm sure being dragged around the world to infect me wasn't your plan for the weekend."

Marta smiled, "No, not at you. I don't even want to think of what would've happened to me if you hadn't come to drag me halfway around the word." She paused a moment, the smile fading from her face. "No, I'm angry at Sterisyn Morlanta, angry with the government. I feel so used I know it's nothing compared to how you must feel," she said quickly, "but I'm still angry all the same."

"What's bringing this on?" he asked.

"Before we boarded the plane, I saw a newspaper that had my face on the front page," Marta replied. "The 'article', if you want to call it that, was all about my troubled past. It insinuated that I was using Foight to smuggle drugs out of the lab."

"Using him how?" asked Aaron, slightly puzzled.

Marta arched an eyebrow up at him. "By taking advantage of his known infatuation with me. It went on to say that when he found out I was using him it resulted in the massacre at the lab. So basically, it was my entire fault. Then, because I was emotionally unstable because of my break-up with Peter, I burned down my house and shot myself."

Aaron laughed. "That's why you're mad? Because of the story they concocted to explain your death?"

Marta's eyes flashed with anger at his laughter. "It's not the only reason. The days I spent in that lab—weekends, holidays, vacations. All of the good times I missed for the sake of 'science', to further the goals of 'science' and this is the thanks I've gotten. I thought you of all people would understand that."

His laughter faded but Aaron's smile did not. "I understand doc, I do. And I'm sorry to laugh. I guess it's just that I've always known I was being used and that I could easily be discarded. They took everything from me. From both of us. That doesn't mean we have to let them get away with it. But that's something we can talk about after I recover from the virus." He looked around the bare room and then back at Marta. "Anyway, I have a question for you. How did you go from Marta Shearing to _Dr_. Marta Shearing?"

To Aaron's surprise, the anger in Marta's eyes faded only to be replaced by sadness. "You actually know part of the story," she replied. "I told you in the car the other day. The lab accident at Fort Detrich? Two of the doctors that died were my parents. I was ten years old, my sister was twenty. She was finishing up her undergrad at McGill University in Montreal. She was studying to be an accountant. Anyway, our parents had ensured that if they met an untimely end, we would be well provided for. My sister could continue her studies but would need to take care of me too. The courts allowed me to move to Montreal."

Aaron studied her as she spoke. He found it ironic that their situations as children were so similar yet so very different.

"Anyway, by the time I finished high school, my sister had met her husband. They married right before I left for Stanford." She stopped and smiled at him. "I always knew I would become a doctor. I wanted to know more about what killed my parents and what could be done to stop it from happening again. I wanted to make the world a safer place. That's how I came to work for Sterisyn Morlanta."

"I'm sorry," said Aaron looking down at his hands. "It's not an easy way to grow up, even with someone as loving as your sister was, I'm sure."

Marta shook her head, "No, it wasn't but you know that. I think both of us, I mean you and I, always felt loved but there was always the—"

"…loneliness," Aaron finished. "I guess if I had to think hard on it, the loneliness has followed me. I never work with a partner, have very little interactions with anyone outside of my contacts. In fact, you were one of the few people I would see on a regular basis." He looked at her and smiled.

Marta tried not to feel too pleased with that statement. "Although deep down I knew that things wouldn't ever work out with Peter, the one thing I missed was the companionship—having someone to talk to at the end of the day or eat dinner with, even if it was from a takeout bag. After we broke-up, it was hard to be myself again. I did the only thing I knew how to do though—immerse myself in work. When you're busy it's hard to remember that you're alone."

Before he could stop himself, Aaron reached over to touch Marta's cheek. "You're not alone anymore doc," he said. The truth was, though, that she could find herself very much alone if he didn't make it. He thought about what she just said and an image of her sitting alone in that big broken down house flashed through his mind. "Companionship is good," Aaron said. "But what about passion doc? Don't you need that too?"

Marta wasn't sure if she could respond. "I suppose so," she whispered. She fought the urge to close her eyes and lean her cheek into his hand. Instead, she stood and took the rubber tie off the tray. "I need to be able to find a vein," she said as she bent down to push up the sleeve of his t-shirt. Her fingers lingered on the muscles of his arm for a second longer than necessary; Aaron had almost thought he imagined it if it hadn't been for the slight blush on her cheeks.

After she had tied the rubber tie off, Marta turned to fill the syringe with the virus. Turning back, she knelt down in front of him looking at him with an unspoken question in her eyes.

Aaron reached down and briefly covered her hand with his, whispering, "Thank you" and watched as she injected him. Marta quickly withdrew the needle and placed a bandage on the site of the injection.

"You should probably lie down now," she said. "It can take anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour before the symptoms start to show."

Aaron nodded and watched as she put everything back on the tray. "I'm just going to clean up and then check on the supplies of medication we have here. I want to stock up my bag."

"Good idea," said Aaron. They were running on borrowed time. He had no doubt that he and Marta were known to be alive and that agents would be dispatched to finish them off. Aaron just hoped that by the time they caught with them he had viraled off so that he would be able to save both of them.

He stood up and crossed the room to lean on the table. He felt slightly weak, a sure sign the virus was taking hold. Marta's story, though, was weighing in his mind. He had made assumptions about her leading a privileged life, the apple of her family's eye. It had made it easier for him to drag her into this. He had felt that she owed him, that she was responsible as well. But she wasn't. And now her life was tied into his. As strong as she was, Aaron knew that it would be difficult for her to survive without him. He needed to tell her what was in the bag and what to do if he wasn't going to make it. He owed that much to her.

Aaron was just about to call out to Marta when he heard the voices of the security guards. He heard her call out his name, his real name, not his alias, and he stepped out into the hall to see the three guards. Even from where he stood, Aaron could see the fear on her face.

Marta could see that bluffing the guards would get them nowhere. She was about to intervene when Aaron sprung into action. His hands moved so fast that they appeared as a blur. In a matter of seconds, all three guards lay motionless on the ground and Marta was left breathless at how quick everything had happened.

Aaron ran back to get his bag and jacket, throwing both on quickly. Marta had done the same and he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the door with him. As they ran down a corridor, Aaron checked to see that she was keeping up. He cursed himself for not having that conversation with her sooner. Now it might be too late.

* * *

Marta looked out at the street below amazed at the amount of activity she saw considering the time of night. A moan from the bed startled her, though, and she went over to where Aaron was thrashing around in the sheets. He was incoherent, half-sleeping, half-hallucinating. Marta cursed herself for not putting the medication in the bag from the lab sooner. She thought back on the events of the past few hours.

_When they had made it out onto the street from the lab, the fever had begun to set in. They had only walked three blocks and Marta had to support him. She could feel the sweat soaking through Aaron's jacket as she navigated through the streets of a poorer section of Manila. She needed to find a place for him to rest; they wouldn't get very far with him in the condition he was in._

_It only took a few minutes of walking down side streets for Marta to find a ramshackle building with a sign that said rooms for rent. She had left Aaron outside while she haggled with the landlord and was finally given a key to a room. It was only when she was helping Aaron up the stairs under the watchful eye of the woman that Marta thought she might have made a mistake in her choice of accommodations. They definitely stuck out; Marta tried in her limited Tagalog to explain that her friend had a bad meal and they couldn't reach their hotel. It was a pitiful excuse that only an idiot would believe; she would only hope that woman could care less and be more interested in the American dollars that she was stuffing down her shirt._

_It had taken all of Marta's strength to get Aaron into the room and over to the bed. He collapsed on the bed like a felled tree. She reached over and pulled his t-shirt up and his hands grabbed her wrists. "I can do it," he muttered as he tried to sit up only to fall back. _

"_Don't be ridiculous," she said. "What difference does it make anyway? I've seen you in a paper gown for Christ's sake. Why so modest now?" She pushed away his hands and pulled his shirt up over his head. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with his labored breathing and he was shaking from the fever._

_Aaron chuckled but it then led into a coughing fit that lasted a solid minute. Marta stood and went over to her bag. She took out two bottles of water and an extra t-shirt. She cradled Aaron's head and made him drink from one of the bottles._

"_No more joking," she said as she gently lay his head back down on the pillow. Marta took the other bottle and poured it into a bowl that had been left on the table. She took the t-shirt and ripped it in half, dipping one of the halves in the water. Wringing it out, she began sponging Aaron off with it. The best thing would be to fill the tub with ice water but after taking a quick look at it, Marta had decided not to risk it. The tub didn't look like it had been cleaned in months and she didn't want to add a bacterial infection to the virus._

_Aaron could feel the doc's cool hands on his body. He was fading fast; he had been in and out of consciousness for the past ten minutes. He had to tell her about the bag and his jacket before it was too late. She had done enough for him. It was time for her to take care of herself. He started to sit up, Marta pulling him up the rest of the way._

"_In the lining of my jacket is $40,000…" _

Marta knelt by Aaron using what was left of the water. She had taken his jeans and boots off hoping to cool him down further but his temperature continued to spike. She didn't think she had ever felt so helpless before. Aaron's words were echoing in her ears "You've done enough for me. You've done enough for me." She was so scared; scared that he would die, scared that the virus wouldn't adhere, scared that she would be by herself. She was also angry, so angry with him. How could he think she would leave him? Besides the fact that she was a doctor, there was also this underlying current between them. She couldn't just let him go not without a fight.

Somewhere around 5:00 AM, the fever broke. Marta had dozed off for a bit but when she woke and felt his head it was obvious that his temperature had dropped. From the window she had seen what she thought was a drugstore. She put on her hoodie and grabbed some cash from her wallet. She was about to go when she stopped and found a piece of paper. She hastily scribbled a note explaining where she had gone in case Aaron woke up before she got back. Marta bent down and smoothed back his hair. On impulse she kissed his forehead. She smiled. It was going to be alright, she just knew it.

* * *

"I'm sorry doc," Aaron said, grunting in pain. "I feel like you're always having to carry me off someplace."

Marta grimaced as they walked across the gangplank and onto the fishing boat. Aaron had spoken with the man who had found them on the pier and was able to get passage on the ship in return for the gold watch from his bag. They were following his son to a small cabin located in the bottom of the ship and Aaron leaning on her heavily.

The cabin wasn't large but it had a porthole and the smallest bathroom Marta had ever seen. She guessed that it was actually the man and his son slept but they were willing to give it up for the gold watch. Aaron sat down on the narrow bunk and Marta limped over, going down on her knees to look at the wound on his thigh.

"The bullet's still in here," she said, gently probing. She reached up to examine his shoulder. "This one too," she sighed. "I'm going to have to get them out." Marta looked around the small cabin. "I don't think they have a medical kit anywhere."

"I've got one in my bag," Aaron replied. "I took it from the lab. There's also a small black zipper case that has some knives in it. That's the best I can do for a scalpel."

Marta nodded and stood, wincing as she did so. As she walked away from him, Aaron saw how the fabric was torn off the right leg of jeans exposing a long, raw, scrape that went all the way up the back of her thigh. "Marta," he said "You need to take care of yourself first. That cut looks nasty."

Marta shook her head as she rummaged through his bag. "No," she replied. "The risk of infection is greater for you. You're also still feeling the effects of the virus." She turned away from the bag holding the kit and a small paring knife she took from the case. She put them down on the floor next to the bunk along with some bottles of water.

"Alright," she began, "I have to get your pants off you first."

Aaron arched a brow up at her and smiled as she blushed. He kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, trying to pull the jeans down. He grunted as the movement caused pain in both his leg and shoulder.

"Let me help," she said, grabbing hold of the legs and pulling gently. "I'm actually getting good at this," she muttered.

Aaron laughed. "I think I might be flattered at that statement."

Marta smiled at him. "I'm a doctor remember?" She said it more as a reminder to herself. Last night she had been too concerned about his fever to take much notice about what was under his clothing. But now, as he pulled off his shirt she would be hard pressed not notice his muscular form.

"Doc?" he said questioningly.

"Oh," she said. "I must have zoned out for a moment. I'm going to do your leg first. Lie back."

Aaron did as he was told and watched as she cleaned the wound first with alcohol and water. The boat gave a sudden lurch and Marta cursed.

"I told the man that we needed to leave," he said. "Hopefully we'll get a good head start. I'm not sure who that guy on the bike was but I know he is some sort of operative. When they figure out he failed, they'll send another one."

Marta didn't respond, just nodded. She had started probing the bullet with the knife. It was amazing how little pain he felt. Most people would have passed out by now, she thought.

"You're amazing. I've really underestimated you," he said shaking his head.

Marta looked up from his leg. She had gotten the bullet out and was applying antibiotic ointment to the wound. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how you handled that guy," he said. "Here I am, the big bad operative with all of the training and you're the one that took him out." He paused for a minute. "I should've been able to handle him but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Aaron you were shot and losing blood! Please don't apologize. I feel like everything is my fault. I shouldn't have picked that place to stay last night; we stuck out. I was just so worried about you. The symptoms of the virus came on so strong and so quick", she said as she taped a bandage to his leg. "I didn't know what else to do. If I was smarter, maybe we would be safe right now. And not shot," she said with a sad smile.

Aaron caught her hand in his. "Don't blame yourself Marta. The odds were against us from the beginning. We're lucky we've made it this far." He squeezed her hand once before releasing it.

Marta gave him a weak smile. "Let me look at your shoulder now." She reached her arm behind his waist, helping him into a sitting position. The boat gave another lurch and she was pitched forward. Aaron slammed back into the wall with Marta flush against his chest.

Aaron grunted in pain as Marta scrambled to get off of him. "Sorry," she muttered. "Do you think you can swing your legs over the side of the bunk? It would be easier if I sat next to you to do this part."

Aaron nodded, finding it oddly difficult to talk. His memories of the night before were vague but the one thing he did recall was the feeling of being in Marta's arms and the way her hands skimmed over his feverish body, the sound of her voice murmuring words of comfort. It had been a long time since he had felt so cared for.

Her face was so close to his as she worked on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were focused on his wound and her brow was furrowed in concentration. Aaron could feel her soft breath on his skin but the feeling of her body pressed against him was still burned into his brain.

Marta could feel his eyes on her face and she was trying not to let it break her concentration. The bullet in his shoulder wasn't in as deep as the one on his thigh had been but she wanted to make sure there weren't any fragments. Finally she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his grey ones. "I'm done," she whispered. Their faces were so close and Aaron watched as she licked her lips nervously. It almost did him in.

"You didn't leave me last night," he whispered. "When I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I was sure you had gone. Then I saw your note. Why didn't you leave? You could be somewhere safe by now."

"Did you really think I would?" she asked, trying to conceal the hurt in her voice. "What type of person do you think I am?"

Aaron laughed harshly. "You would be the kind of person that I'm used to dealing with if you had left." He brushed a lock of hair off of her face and saw the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get you mad."

Marta looked at him intently. "I never want to be that type of person. I'm sorry that I was associated with a program with people who were like that." She paused a moment as if she wanted to say something else but instead rose from the bunk. She cried out in pain though as she took her first step and almost dropped the dirty bandages and knife in her hands.

Aaron shot up off the bunk as quickly as he could. "I think you need to get off your feet doc. What hurts besides your leg?" He went over to where she stood and helped her to the bunk. She sat down where he had just been and winced.

"My ribs," she said. "Definitely my ribs. When we fell off the bike I landed hard on my right side. I'm more concerned about my leg though. Can you bring me that first aid kit?"

Aaron limped over to the small table where Marta had put the kit and brought it over. "There's no way you're going to be able to do your leg by yourself," he said. "If you stand in front of me I can clean it out and put the ointment on it."

"I don't know Aaron," Marta replied. "You really should lie down and relax. I'll just—"

"Enough," interrupted Aaron. "Let's go doc; off with the jeans."

Marta closed her eyes and sighed in resignation. "I'm going to have to cut them off. Do you have a scissor in that bag?"

Aaron dug one out and handed it to her. He watched as she stood slowly off the bed. Trying to retain some of her dignity while trying to pretend Aaron wasn't watching, she took down her jeans as far as they would go without scraping against her abrasion. Marta then took the scissor and cut down the sides of each leg until the jeans fell away.

"Your shirt too," said Aaron as he sat down on the bed. "I've got to tape up your ribs."

Marta turned quickly to glare at him and Aaron shrugged. "C'mon doc, I've seen you in less, remember?"

Marta's cheeks flamed and Aaron tried not to smile. "Fine," she replied. She unzipped the gray hoodie she had been wearing and then peeled off the tank top. She didn't think her ribs were broken but the pain was excruciating and she felt tears in her eyes as she dropped the tank on the ground. Aaron was already sitting on the bunk looking up at her. She turned around quickly so he could see the wound on her leg.

Aaron felt immediately guilty as he saw the obvious pain she was in. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he said as he began to clean out the cut. "My hands are not as gentle as yours are."

Marta gasped in pain but replied, "Your hands are fine; it's what you're doing with them that's hurting me."

Aaron chuckled but continued his work. It took longer than cleaning his wounds had; there was a significant amount of dirt and gravel lodged in Marta's leg. He occasionally heard Marta give a sharp intake of breath and he knew that she was really trying to hold it together. When he finally finished, he stood up and touched her on the shoulder.

Marta turned around slowly. Her eyes were puffy with unshed tears and Aaron could see her bottom lip was bleeding from where she had bit down. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes. "Thanks," she said. "I'm fine. Just don't have the benefits of the green and blue pills like you do."

Aaron smiled at her attempt at humor. "Alright. Lift up your arms and let me see your ribs."

Marta did as Aaron said as he sat back down on the bunk. He used his fingers to feel the right side of her ribcage. "I think you're just bruised," he said. "Nothing feels broken."

Marta tried hard to control her breathing. She was generally a reserved person but here she was in her underwear and bra being tended to by a man whose smallest touch was driving her mad. "Good," she said. "I didn't think so."

Aaron swallowed hard. He wasn't a doctor and it had taken what was left of his strength to remain objective as he tended to her. But he wouldn't be a man if he didn't notice her long lean legs and the way they led up to a perfectly rounded bottom that was covered by a thin layer of black cotton. Or her flat stomach and small waist. As his hand had glided up her ribs, he had to pretend not to look at the swell of her breasts in the bra that matched her panties. By the time he was done, he was almost as out of breath as Marta appeared to be. Was it his touch that did it or was she just that much in pain, he thought.

"There's not much to do for them," he said. "Just rest." He looked around the small cabin. "Listen, why don't I sleep on the floor? I know you haven't slept in days; you need the bunk more than I do."

Marta shook her head. "No. You're still recovering from the virus and you've been shot! Absolutely not. I can pull those two chairs together and—"

She was stopped mid-sentence as Aaron pulled her down to sit on the bunk next to him. "We can argue back and forth as to who needs this bunk more but in the end, I'll win. Now lie down."

Before she could stop herself, Marta said, "Let's just share it. It's small but it will be better than sleeping on the floor or on those chairs."

Aaron paused for a moment. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Marta replied, "No, it will be fine."

"Alright," said Aaron. "I just want to go have a chat with our captain. I'll be back in a bit."

Marta watched as Aaron limped out the door. She fell back on the bunk, burrowing her head into the pillow that was surprisingly clean. In fact, while it was clear that their hosts were poor, everything in the small cabin looked well cared for. Marta sighed. Up to now their goal was known—get to Manila, get to the lab, viral Aaron off. I guess our goal now is just to stay alive, thought Marta. Although it was broad daylight and she usually found it difficult to sleep in such brightness, Marta felt the stress of the past seventy-two hours starting to catch up with her. Her last thoughts were of Aaron and how she hoped she wasn't hogging up too much of the bunk.

Aaron was making his way back down to the cabin with his mind considerably more at ease then when he gone up. The man, Eugenio, had just sold his catch at the market in Manila. In order to save money, he would give the man on the docks part of his cut so he wouldn't have to register the boat. It was illegal but it just might give Aaron and Marta enough time to get a considerable distance away from the capital. The man on the docks most likely wouldn't tell the authorities about this ship since he didn't register it—jobs were hard to come by these days and Aaron was sure a corrupt official would want to keep his. Eugenio and his son, Danilo, were making their way back to their home on the island off the coast of Iba. They would be there in two days time.

For once Aaron felt that luck just might be on their side. He grimaced slightly as he made his way back down the ladder into the bottom of the boat. He might heal quicker but his wounds still hurt. He walked down the short hallway and was about to go into the cabin but paused. Aaron knew that once he climbed into that bunk with Marta, things would change between them. He knew she must feel the pull between them and it would be hard to ignore it when they were lying so close to one another. Aaron also knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore; he just hoped Marta wasn't either.

It was warm in the cabin even though Marta had opened the small porthole in the hopes of catching some type of sea breeze. Aaron removed one of the guns from his bag and limped over to the bunk, sitting gingerly so as not to wake Marta. He slid the gun under the thin mattress and then eased himself down next to her. The bunk was very narrow but Aaron was used to sleeping in worse conditions. What he wasn't used to was someone sleeping so close to him—he wasn't quite sure what to do with his arms which he had outstretched. Marta shifted suddenly and rolled onto her back, her head nestled against his side. She sighed contentedly as Aaron dropped his arm around her.

Aaron sucked in a breath but then relaxed. It felt natural to have her like this, curled up against him. He let his other arm drift down to the floor doing a quick double-check for the gun first. Although he generally didn't need much sleep, Aaron's eyes began to feel heavy. He was sure that he was still running a fever and the gentle rocking of the ship was pulling him under.

He looked down at Marta and smiled. It was funny how happy he felt considering that they had almost been killed. He only hoped that when he woke, the person next to him would be happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and "favorite" and followed! I hope you like the direction the story is going in!**

**Chapter 4**

Rick Beyer sat and looked at the bank of television monitors. Most of them were off but a few were showing the hustle and bustle of the city of Manila. Many of the personnel had left the room and only Dita and Mark remained. Rick wouldn't say he was in shock. He had moved past that to a state of resignation and renewed determination.

Mark sighed, "So that's it. We lost him at the pier where he may or may not have gotten on a fishing boat." He slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. "Damn't Beyer. Why couldn't we get this guy?"

Rick turned and glared at him. "It doesn't make at difference why we couldn't get him. What's important is that we now have an edge on him."

Dita looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Rick smiled. "He's still got Dr. Shearing with him. There were many opportunities for him to leave her behind and she him. But they're still together and on the run. She's going to slow him down and it will be easier for us to find them."

Mark replied, "That's true but she's proven to be quite capable of keeping up with him. Why is it an edge?"

"Because he obviously cares for her," retorted Rick. He was seriously sick of having to explain everything to this overstuffed, overpaid Washington bureaucrat. "Cross was always the biggest thorn in Outcome's side: he was the best at the job but there were too many emotional components to him that he usually tried to hide but couldn't. The doctor was one of them." Rick turned his gaze over to the screen. "We wait. We find them and take her. It'll draw Cross out, mark my words."

* * *

Aaron woke with a start. The cabin was dark except for a beam of moonlight coming through the porthole. He quickly grabbed for the gun and was about to jump out of the bunk when he remembered he wasn't alone. Marta was still curled up against him and he took a moment to look at her. Her hair was slightly obscuring her face but she appeared to be in a deep sleep. As he stared down at her, Aaron became aware of the physical contact between them—the way her hand rested on his bare chest and the feel of her hair on his neck. The soft inner flesh of her thigh pressed against the outside of his. It was as if every nerve in his body was suddenly alive and alert. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to get up. He very rarely slept this long and he wanted to reassure himself that all was well.

Gently disentangling himself so as not to wake Marta, Aaron got up off the bunk with the gun in hand. He limped over to the cabin door and peered down the hallway. He stood quietly for a moment adjusting to the silence. There was another closed door and as he moved towards it, he could hear loud snoring; the man and his son, possibly the deckhand too. Aaron climbed up the ladder onto the deck. The water was calm and he could see that no one was around for miles. Satisfied with what he saw, Aaron returned to the cabin.

The room was warm but not unbearably so. Aaron went into the small bathroom and found a water bottle. He opened it and walked over to the porthole, looking out at the sea. His shoulder and leg were sore and he still felt weak, he supposed from the fever. He took a long swing out of the bottle. His mind was racing with the possibilities for their next move.

Marta had sensed Aaron's absence while she was asleep. Her hand was touching soft cotton instead of hard muscle. She opened her eyes to see him standing by the porthole, staring out at the water. She sat up and asked, "Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Aaron turned to look at her and felt his chest tighten. Her hair was tousled and falling around her shoulders and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. The moonlight made her pale skin glow like a pearl and he was beginning to regret having her take off all of her clothes—she just looked too tempting.

"Everything's fine," he replied. "I woke up and wanted to take a look around up top, just to make sure we were still safe."

Marta nodded. Her eyes were starting to come into focus but she couldn't make out Aaron's face. His back to the light had effectively cast his features into a shadow but outlined the distinct lines of his body. She could feel goose bumps go up on her arms but knew they had nothing to do with feeling cold. Seeing him standing there in just his boxer shorts, knowing that only moments before he had been lying next to her, was making Marta respond in ways that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Aaron took a step closer to the bunk. "How are you feeling?"

Marta rolled her neck. "Just sore. Still tired though. What time is it?"

"After midnight," Aaron replied. "We've been asleep for a while although I think we needed it."

Marta's heart started to beat more rapidly as she watched Aaron approach the bunk. He sat down on the edge turning to look at her. She put her hand on his shoulder, letting it drift slowly down his arm until it rested on his own hand. "You need more rest," she said. "Why don't you lie back down? Maybe I can go find some ibuprofen or aspirin. I'm sure they have something in the galley."

"Doc, I'm not letting you go skulking around in the middle of the night wearing practically nothing—safe or not," he said with a smile. "I'm fine, really. If anything I should go find something for you. I was just above deck and I didn't even think to look."

Marta smiled back at him but was suddenly aware of her lack of clothing but strangely she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was Aaron getting back into the bunk with her. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. "I'm sorry if I took up too much space. It's been a while since I've had to share a bed with someone."

"Space is one thing I don't need a lot of to sleep," Aaron replied. He was sitting close enough to her to see the rise and fall of her chest as she was breathing. His arm still tingled from where her fingers had touched him and he longed to reach out and touch a part of her as well.

Marta didn't reply. Instead, she lifted her hand to feel his forehead; cool to the touch. "Well, I think you're fever has finally gone but I'm sure you're still feeling a bit weak. If you could rest the next day or so, I think it would do wonders for you."

Aaron smiled. "We'll have no choice; it will take that long to get to our next destination." He paused for a minute. "Maybe I should go sleep above deck."

"Oh," said Marta, looking down at the bunk. "I thought you said everything was safe?"

Aaron watched as she picked a thread on the sheet. He took his index finger and put it under her chin lifting it so that she was looking at him. "I didn't say I _wanted_ to sleep up there, just that I should."

Marta's eye searched his as she comprehended what he was really saying. "I don't want you to sleep up there either," she whispered. Their faces were so close and Marta glanced down at his lips.

Aaron couldn't resist the pull any longer and leaned forward, brushing his mouth gently against hers. A small sigh of pleasure escaped Marta and he took that as a sign to continue. He moved his hands up her shoulders until they were threaded in her hair, bringing her face even closer. Her lips were incredibly soft. Aaron moved one hand down her back until it was at her waist and he pulled her body to him taking pleasure in the feeling of her curves pressed against him.

Marta let her hands fall down Aaron's back. His mouth was moving slowly over hers and she could feel his rough hands at her waist. It was the gentlest of kisses but full of restrained passion. Marta wanted to push on further but Aaron suddenly pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered. Aaron thought of all the times in the lab when it was just the two of them, and the damn video camera. Whenever she had leaned in close to examine some part of him, he would contemplate just pulling her to him and seeing what would happen. He was glad now he hadn't. The wait was worth it.

Marta smiled, "I'm glad you did. I'm just wondering why you stopped."

Aaron chuckled softly. "Trust me, I didn't want to." His body was still wondering why he stopped too.

With a boldness that surprised even her, Marta leaned in and kissed him again, her lips moving insistently over his. She put her hands on his chest forcing him back down on the bunk until she was lying almost on top of him. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips and he groaned. Before she had time to react, Aaron had them flipped. Marta opened her eyes up in surprise to see him looking down at her. His mouth descended on hers, the gentleness of their first kiss forgotten instead replaced with need and desire. Marta opened her lips, their tongues colliding and she moaned with pleasure. Aaron lowered himself on her, feeling her breasts pushing up onto his hard chest. He let his hand drift down her side until he slid it under her back grasping her bottom. Marta moaned again but this time in pain.

Aaron rolled off of her saying, "I'm sorry. Your ribs. I shouldn't have done that." He turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Marta sat up and winced. "Don't be sorry," she said, her fingers tracing the line of his jaw. "It's my fault. I forgot about our injuries."

"I think we should probably try to get back to sleep," Aaron said.

Marta tried not to feel hurt by his suggestion. She didn't say anything, just nodded. Aaron leaned in and kissed her, gently this time. "I don't want to stop, I just think we should," he said echoing his words from earlier. Marta returned his smile and lowered herself gingerly down onto the bunk, settling herself into Aaron's side. She smiled as she felt his arm come around her. Her heart was pounding and desire was still coursing through her body but soon she found herself drifting back to sleep.

Aaron sighed as he heard Marta's breathing become rhythmic and he knew she was out. He gritted his teeth as he tried to control his body's reaction to the passionate encounter that had just occurred. Having Marta in his arms was better than he could've ever imagined but things had a funny way of looking differently in the morning. He hoped that Marta wouldn't regret what had just happened when she woke. He knew he wouldn't. He also knew that there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to stop, when they wouldn't have injuries to get in the way or a tiny cabin in the middle of the sea with strangers sleeping so close. Aaron could only hope that Marta wouldn't want to stop then either.

* * *

Marta turned over in the bunk. She had known that he would be gone when she woke and he was. She lay on the bunk waiting for the feeling of regret to come but it didn't. Her only regret was that he wasn't still in the bunk with her. Marta got up and took a tentative step towards the bathroom. Her leg and ribs were sore but the extended amount of sleep had done a lot for the healing process.

She stepped out of the bathroom and then realized that she had no clothes. Her bag had been left behind in the rented room and her jeans lay in tatters on the floor. That was when she saw the clothes left on the table. It looked like one of Aaron's shirts and a pair of shorts that must have been borrowed from their hosts. She quickly changed and pulled her hair back. There were a pair of flip flops on the floor as well and she slipped them on.

The smell of food hit her like a ton of bricks and her stomach growled in response. She headed into the small galley to find the young deckhand cooking. He turned and smiled at her, holding a bowl of rice and fish in his hands. He held it out to her, motioning for her to sit. Marta smiled back and took the bowl. He gave her a fork and she sat at the small table and instantly began to devour her meal. The young man smiled at her enthusiasm and handed her a bottle of water before turning to leave the galley.

Marta saw a clock and was surprised to see that it was noon. She had never slept so long in her life but she felt good. When her bowl was empty, she rose and rinsed it out in the small sink and then put it on the drying rack. She went out into the hallway and went up the ladder onto the deck. The sun was bright and she instantly put her hands over her eyes to shade them. The water was a deep shade of turquoise and was glittering up before her. She had never been to the Pacific on vacation although she had always promised herself that after spending some time in the lab in Manila that she would take a few days to the visit the beach. Of course she had never got around to doing it, something that didn't surprise her she thought bitterly. She wondered what was going to happen next, where they would go. She looked to her left and saw Aaron sitting at a table under a crude canopy, maps spread out before him. Apparently he was wondering the same thing.

Aaron saw Marta before she had seen him which gave him an opportunity to study her. The t-shirt hung too loose and the shorts too short. Wherever they ended up going he would have to factor in some time to buy her more clothes. Her skin was so fair and she would have to take care not to burn in the strong tropical sun. He watched as she caught sight of him. She walked toward him and smiled. "Hey," he said looking up at her.

"Hey," she said returning his smile and taking the other seat at the table. He was bare-chested and she could see that he had changed the bandage on his shoulder. She would need to take a look at it later to make sure it was healing properly. Marta looked down at the maps on the table.

"Are we lost?" she asked. She took a moment to study him. His grey eyes were focused on the map, his large hands using nautical instruments to map out a destination. There was a day worth of scruff on his face but it did nothing but make him look even more attractive.

"No," Aaron replied, looking down at the maps. "Just looking at our options." His mind was racing but not out of concern for their next destination. He was looking down at the map, not really seeing it. Instead he was reliving in his mind the feeling of her lips on his, wondering what she was thinking, if she was feeling any regret.

"Hmm," said Marta nodding. "I was kind of hoping we were lost," she said. He was still looking down at the maps but he broke into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Aaron looked over at her and smiled. I guess she has no regrets, he thought as he gave a little nod and rolled up the maps clasping his hands in front of him.

Marta smiled and pushed the maps even further down the table. She left her hands open and was rewarded as he slid his left one into her right one. He looked at her and asked, "And why would that be doc?"

Because I think I'm falling for you, thought Marta, and I want to spend time with you that doesn't include running away from killer government operatives. "Because I want to forget."

"Forget what?" Aaron asked.

"Forget that we're still in danger. Forget that they're people out there who still want us dead," she replied. "And we need to rest. No more running and jumping and dodging bullets for the next few days."

Aaron's eyes bore into hers as he asked, "And what about other physical activity? What does the doctor in you say about that?"

Marta swallowed hard and blushed furiously. "It depends on what type of physical activity you're talking about. For example, jumping on a motorbike and driving through rush hour traffic in a large city would definitely be out."

Aaron laughed. "Well I can pretty much guarantee you we won't be doing that anytime soon." He looked down at their entwined hands. "What would be acceptable?"

Marta looked at him. "Fishing. We're on a fishing boat in the middle of the Pacific. Fishing would be a totally acceptable activity."

"Oh," said Aaron. "That could be fun. I think I was hoping for something slightly more physical." As he spoke, he used to his thumb to stroke the soft part of her palm. Marta was transfixed by the movement and took a second too long to respond.

"Maybe you should tell me what you had in mind," replied Marta. "Then, I'll tell you if I think it's acceptable." Flirting had never been her forte but Marta was enjoying this little one on one with Aaron.

Before he could answer, however, they were interrupted by yelling. It sounded like the young boy and both Marta and Aaron rose as quickly as they could to go see what was wrong. He was standing at the back of the ship, pointing in the direction that they had sailed from. Aaron quickly made his way to him and saw what appeared to be a motorboat speeding toward them.

"What is it?" asked Marta not hiding the fear in her voice. She couldn't believe that they could have caught up with them so quickly.

Eugenio had come out of the wheel house in the front of the boat to stand next to his son. He had brought binoculars with them and peered through them. When he was done, he turned them over to Aaron and then started speaking quickly in his language.

"What's wrong? What's he saying?" asked Marta, the panic in her rising. As the boat drew nearer she could see there were at least four men and they looked armed.

"It's not the police," said Aaron as he listened to Eugenio. He then turned to look at Marta. "Get below deck. I'll be there in a minute. Go!"

Marta didn't wait another second, just turned and headed down the ladder as fast as her injured leg would allow her. She went quickly to the cabin and shut the door, walking over to the porthole. She could still see the motorboat—they hadn't slowed down.

The door opened and Aaron walked in grabbing his bag off the table. "They're pirates. Really more like a gang. They run drugs from Manila up to where Eugenio is from. They've been after him to use his ship as part of their operation but he has refused them. They saw him on the docks. He must have made a really big transaction because he thinks they're here for money and the boat." While he was talking, Aaron was taking guns out of his bag and loading clips into them. "I want you to stay down here. Danilo and the deckhand are on their way down too." He handed one of the guns to her. "Don't let anyone except me in—not even Eugenio. Anyone comes in, you pull the trigger. Do you understand?"

Marta nodded and took the gun from him, her hands shaking slightly. "I understand."

Aaron gave her a grim smile. "It'll be ok." Before he could say or do anything else, the two boys appeared in the cabin. He squeezed Marta's arm and nodded to the boys before turning and leaving.

When he got back above deck, the motorboat was only fifty yards away. He tucked the two remaining guns into his pants and went to stand by Eugenio. The older man was holding a shotgun and he looked like he knew how to use it. As the boat pulled closer, Aaron saw that the men each had machine guns. He crossed his arms over his chest. If he could, he wanted to avoid any bloodshed but as he saw the grim set to the young men's faces he had a feeling that wasn't in the cards.

Marta could hear shouting above deck but not from Aaron. Whoever the men were, they were angry with Eugenio. The shouting grew louder and she heard the rapid fire of a machine gun and the sound of running feet on the deck. Marta looked at her two young companions and saw the fear in their faces. She tried to smile at them but her face just wouldn't allow it. Instead, she gestured for them to sit on the bunk. She then took one of the chairs and jammed it under the handle of the door. Marta then crossed the room to look out the porthole. The motorboat was empty. She suddenly heard more gunfire and yelling. Footsteps thundered above them and Marta said a silent prayer that Aaron was still safe.

Above deck, Aaron was hiding with Eugenio behind two wooden barrels. They were both breathing hard but unharmed. Eugenio had gotten one shot off and hit one of the men. Aaron got another but there were still two left. He peered around the barrel and saw that one was close to the wheelhouse but he couldn't see the other. Deciding to take his chance, he stood up and took aim, shooting the man he saw. He fell but let loose a round before he hit the deck. Aaron cursed as the bullets pierced the deck floor; he hoped they hadn't gone through into the cabins below.

Marta had moved the boys under the porthole and thanked God she did as they watched bullets strike the bunk. There was more running above followed by yelling and then one shot. Marta could feel the sweat trickling down the side of her face. She could hear footsteps outside the door and almost jumped when she heard Aaron's voice.

"Marta," he said knocking loudly. "Everything is fine but I want you to keep the boys down here another ten minutes, alright?"

"Alright," he heard her respond. He sighed with relief; he really had feared one of the stray bullets had hit one of them. Aaron headed back up the ladder and onto the deck.

Eugenio had managed to throw two of the men back into their boat. Aaron gave him a hand with the other two and then jumped down into the boat himself. He used a rope to tie the bodies together and then tether them to the boat. He then began to hack away at the bottom of the boat with an ax that Eugenio handed him. When a sizeable hold had been made, Aaron climbed back aboard the fishing vessel. He and Eugenio stood and watched as the motorboat began to sink. When he was satisfied it was under, Aaron headed back down the ladder. He was just about to knock on the cabin door when it suddenly swung open and he found himself looking at Marta.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back. "I was just going to bring the boys up. Is everything ok?"

Aaron nodded and smiled. "Everything's fine. Let them go up. Eugenio would like to see his son."

Danilo and Juan, the deckhand, scurried up the ladder. Marta held the door open wider so Aaron could come in. "Your shoulder is bleeding," she said. "Let me take a look at it."

Aaron looked down at the bandage and saw fresh blood seeping through. He must have opened the wound in the skirmish. Sitting on the bunk, he took off the bloody cloth while Marta rummaged through the first aid kit. She found what she needed and sat down next to him.

"It's not too bad," she said through clenched teeth that were holding a scissor. "But I think I'm going to give you this shot of penicillin, just in case."

Aaron didn't say anything, just watched as she cleaned him up. "So much for no physical activity, right?" he said with a smile.

Marta didn't respond. Instead she injected him with the shot. He could see that her hands were shaking. "Is this what it's going to be like?" she asked, her head down so he couldn't see her eyes.

Aaron looked at her and replied, "What do you mean?"

Marta stood up from the bunk and threw out the dirty bandage. She then shut the first aid kit with a resounding click. "I mean being lulled into a feeling of security only to have it snatched away a few hours later," she said looking over at him.

Aaron noticed for the first time the tears in her eyes and went to over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders so she was facing him. "Yes," he answered. "It's going to be just like this except the next time, the bad guys will be coming for us."

Marta nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry to get upset. I just wasn't expecting something to happen so soon after Manila." She looked at him and smiled. "I think wherever we go next you need to factor in some time to teach me how to shoot that gun. I was pretty pathetic holding it."

Aaron smiled. "That's a good idea. There's probably a few other things I should teach you too."

Marta just nodded and moved to go around him when Aaron caught her hand and pulled her roughly to him. "I won't let anything happen to you doc, I promise."

Marta looked up at him. "I know," she replied. He was gazing down at her so intently that she almost looked away. Instead, she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know," she repeated.

* * *

Aaron was lying on the bunk looking up at the ceiling. The rest of the day had been blessedly uneventful. Danilo and Juan had taught Marta how to fish while Aaron helped Eugenio make some repairs to the boat's engine. They would be docking the next morning at Eugenio's home. From there Aaron would have to decide what they're next move would be.

The door to the small bathroom opened and Marta walked out. "Well,"' she said, "that's probably the poorest excuse for a shower if I've ever seen one!"

Aaron sat up and smiled. She had traded in his t-shirt for her tank top but was wearing a pair of his boxer shorts. He sighed inwardly. He'd never be able to look at men's underwear the same way again. "I know what you mean. It felt like someone was spitting at me."

Marta laughed. She was using a small towel to dry her hair which she then draped across the back of a chair. The laughter died though as she looked at him in the bunk. He had showered as well and his hair was slightly damp. He was shirtless, as he had been all day, and wearing his boxers. Her heart started to race at the thought of climbing into the bunk next to him.

"How's your leg?" Aaron asked.

"Still a little raw," Marta replied. "Would you mind putting the ointment on it again?" She was holding the tube and bandages.

"Of course," he said. "It's the least I can do considering how much medical attention you've given me."

"I think we're pretty much even now," said Marta with a smile. She walked over to the bunk and turned around so he could apply the ointment.

Aaron swallowed hard as he looked up at her leg. The cut was still pretty raw and he could imagine how the shower must've hurt. It began behind her knee and extended all the way up to her bottom. As he began to apply the ointment, he realized that he couldn't see the shadow of her panties under the boxers he had lent her. He swallowed hard again and tried to concentrate.

"I was just curious as to what you told Eugenio about us. I mean, who does he think we are? I'm sure he asked," Marta said. She was trying not to grit her teeth as Aaron worked on her. She hadn't wanted to ask him to help her but she knew she couldn't do it by herself.

"Well," began Aaron, "he assumed that we're married. He asked what happened on the pier and I told him that we were being chased by someone who had tried to kidnap you."

"Kidnap me?" asked Marta. "Why?"

"Unfortunately, there is quite a market for beautiful white women," replied Aaron. "Eugenio understood. He's also very grateful for our help today. Apparently he has been dodging that particular gang for a while. I just hope it doesn't catch up with us." He put the last bandage on her leg saying, "You're good to go Doc."

Marta turned and looked down at him. "Thanks," she said as she sat down on the bunk next to him. "Aaron, who was June Monroe?" she asked. "I'm only bringing it up because when you were unconscious with the fever you kept saying her name. You said you didn't know her anymore. Was she someone important to you?"

"She was important to me," he replied. "June was my grandmother's name and Monroe was the last name of her favorite actress, Marilyn Monroe."

"That's clever," said Marta with a smile. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought that maybe June Monroe was a former lover or girlfriend he wasn't willing to let go of.

"I guess it was a way of keeping her close to me," said Aaron with a sad smile. "It's probably also one of the reasons why I was in trouble with my handler. We weren't supposed to stash pre-made identities. We were taught how to make them but making some and storing them away was not allowed. I just thought I would be better prepared for whatever came my way." He reached out and touched her face. "I'm glad I did."

"Me too," she replied. "Why would it get you in trouble with your handler?" There were so many questions she had about who he was and what he did but she didn't want to overwhelm him with them.

Aaron sighed. "They didn't want us to show emotion, remember? They wanted us to remain detached. I got in trouble because I was still holding on to something from my past and they didn't like it. My emotional response to some of the missions was also a problem. I never came out and questioned the morality of what we were doing but I think the powers that be knew I wasn't comfortable with some of the jobs I was asked to perform." He paused and asked her, "Were you monitoring our emotional responses to our missions as well?"

Marta was taken aback by his question. "No, no of course not! That would be something a psychologist would do and you haven't mentioned seeing one of those. Besides, we weren't supposed to know what you did when you weren't in the lab. My job was to analyze your body's responses to the alterations that were made to your DNA through blood work and physical examinations." She looked down and the shook her head. "I can't believe I was so ignorant, so blinded by my job and the science behind what we were doing. I'm so sorry Aaron, so very sorry I was ever a part of it."

"Hey," he said softly, "stop that. I can understand why you wanted to be part of it. The scientific advancements that were made are truly incredible and will serve to change lives one day. You and the other doctors in the lab were not the problem. The people who engineered the program were the problem." He covered her hand with his.

Marta became aware of how close they were sitting together on the bunk and the memory of what happened the night before came flooding back. She wasn't sure what to do so she said, "It's been a long day. I'm actually tired which surprises me since I slept so much yesterday."

Aaron nodded. "You've been through a lot Doc. It might take a little longer for your body to catch up with what's happened." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I talked with Eugenio. He invited us to stay with him and his family but I think it would be too dangerous for them."

"So what are we going to do?" Marta asked trying to hide the concern from her voice.

Aaron sighed. "We'll find a place to stay on the island and then go from there." He had more of a plan but he wasn't ready to reveal all of it to Marta just yet. He needed to do further research.

Marta replied, "Okay. How are you feeling? Any pain in your shoulder or leg?" She moved her hand over to his shoulder before letting it drop down to his thigh.

Aaron's breathing hitched for second at the feeling of her hand on his leg. "Just sore but I feel good." He jumped up from the bunk and went over to his bag taking out one of the guns. "I'm going to stay up on the deck tonight. I don't want any more surprises like we had this afternoon."

"Oh," she said. "I guess that makes sense." She was trying and failing in hiding her disappointment. She stood up and went over to the door to open it for him.

Aaron looked at her. The truth was he didn't trust himself to share the bunk with her again. If hadn't been for their injures, he was sure that last night would've turned out much differently. But the feeling of her hands on his wounds was making him aroused and he knew he wouldn't be able stop whatever they started. He also knew he didn't want it to be like that, on a tiny bunk in a cramped cabin with others within spitting distance. But she didn't know that.

Dropping the gun on the table he crossed the space between them. She was like a magnet pulling him in despite whatever common sense he had. Marta's back was against the door and he placed his hands on either side of her head. She gasped slightly by how fast he had moved to her.

Aaron leaned in close, moving one of his hands to caress her cheek, letting it drift down to rest on her bare shoulder, his fingers dancing lightly across her skin. "No, it doesn't make sense Doc. I just don't want anything to happen here that you might regret tomorrow. We're going to be spending a lot of time with one another; I don't want it to be uncomfortable."

"What if I want something to happen?" she breathed. He had moved his fingers from her shoulder across her collarbone and she closed her eyes at his touch.

Aaron leaned in closer, pressing his body against hers. He put his lips on her neck where his fingers had just been, moving them up until he was by her ear. "Well, that's something different." He captured her earlobe between his teeth, nipping it gently. Marta gave a shudder and moved her hands to his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Aaron withdrew his mouth and looked at her before his lips captured hers, his tongue pushing greedily between her lips. Marta moaned against him, her hands going down his back, feeling his taut muscles. She needed to feel more of him and she arched her body closer to his.

Aaron's hands went around her, cupping her bottom and molding her against him. He heard her gasp as her inner thigh brushed against his hard length and he brought one of her legs up against him. He moved his lips down her neck, his other hand moving up her shirt to feel her breast, his fingers lightly going over its hardened tip.

Marta cried out in pleasure, her hips grinding against his in automatic response. There was nothing but thin cotton between the two of them and Aaron could feel her need for him. He was contemplating picking her up and putting her back on the bunk when he heard footsteps outside of the door. Marta heard them too and dropped her leg back down to the floor.

Aaron took a step back from her. She was breathing heavily and her clothing was rumpled. His own breathing was uneven and he turned away from her, trying to gain some control over himself. He picked up the gun from where he dropped it and moved toward the door again where Marta was still standing. He reached out and smoothed a wet strand of hair off of her face then let his hand drop down to his side.

"I forgot we're not alone," she said. Marta couldn't remember ever needing someone as much as she needed him at this moment. All she could think about was the way his hands felt on her body, the way his lips felt on hers. The last thing she wanted was for him to go.

"Me too," Aaron replied, looking down at the gun in his hand. "We should be docking pretty early in the morning. Eugenio isn't dropping anchor tonight; he's determined to get home. I'll come and wake you when we get there."

Marta nodded and moved away from the door so he could leave. She watched as he was about to walk out and then said, "Aaron." He turned to look at her, his gray eyes piercing hers. "You don't have to go."

Aaron smiled. "I know. But that's why I have to." Before Marta could reply he left, closing the door behind him.

As he went up the ladder onto the deck, he breathed in the fresh salt air. He went up to the table he had sat at earlier during the day and sprawled out on the two chairs. Aaron thought about Marta. When he had first set out from Alaska to find her, he had tried to push any attraction to her out of his mind. But it seemed that ever since they had been on the run, that attraction continued to grow and he was thrilled that it wasn't one-sided. He was also scared. Marta wasn't a trained operative and while he could teach her how to use a gun and how to defend herself she would always be in danger. It was a life he was used to but he was sure she wasn't. And it was a life that Aaron was sure he didn't want anymore.

Below deck, Marta lay in the bunk, staring up at the ceiling. She was trying not to think about tomorrow, trying not to think about what would happen when they got off the boat but her mind was racing with questions. She had known the moment she got into that Buick with Aaron there would be no turning back and that life as she knew it would change. But she was scared. Taking that first step onto the dock tomorrow would be stepping into the unknown. It wasn't a life she was accustomed to. The only thing that she did know was that she was falling in love with the man who had saved her and that was probably the scariest thing of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter but real life has a funny way of intruding! Thank you for all who have continued to follow and favorite the story. I hope you like the direction I'm taking the characters in!**

**Chapter 5**

The wind whipped Pam Landy's hair as she stepped out of her apartment building. November was turning out to be unusually cold and she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she crossed the street and headed into the coffee shop. Caffeine was probably the last thing she needed but she wasn't sure what else to do with herself. She would be appearing before the Senate Committee the next day and she had already met with her attorney to go over her testimony. He advised her to get some rest today. Pam had almost laughed at him. Her whole life was hanging on the outcome of the hearing and he thought she would be able to kick back and relax. Lawyers, she thought.

The shop was close to empty. She stepped up to the counter and the barista took her order. Pam moved down the line to wait for it. When her name was called, the young woman handed her the latte and a pastry bag.

"I didn't order this," said Pam, holding the bag up to her.

The barista shrugged. "Just take it. It's on the house."

Pam sighed and headed towards an overstuffed chair. She wasn't ready to face her empty apartment just yet. She took a sip of her coffee and opened the bag to find a cell phone. She quickly looked around the shop; there was an elderly couple sharing a muffin and two high school students who were obviously skipping school but trying to be casual about it. Pam knew that she was being monitored and was sure that there was at least one CIA agent watching her at that moment. Her back was to the window that looked out onto the busy Georgetown street and she didn't want to draw any suspicion by turning to look outside. Instead, she sunk down deeper into the chair so that only the top of her head was visible. She was about to open the flip phone when it suddenly rung.

"Don't speak" said a male voice on the other end. "Just listen. Treadstone and Blackbriar aren't the only programs you should be concerned with. Inside this phone is a memory chip with classified documents on it. Take it to a public place and access them. "The voice paused. "You felt that Jason Bourne deserved more than what he got. I feel the same way about the people who were involved with these programs. I think together we can do something about it."

Pam heard a click and the line went dead. She turned the phone over in her hand and popped open the cover. She removed the memory chip and put it in her pocket. Putting the phone back in her purse, she stood up and walked out of the shop, throwing the empty coffee cup and bag away in the nearest garbage can.

Across the street a heavy-set man with blonde hair and glasses hung up his phone. Arthur Ingram watched as Pam continued down the street and went in and out of several shops, even making purchases in a clothing store. Every time she reappeared on the street, a black Suburban kept up with her. He stood up and threw out the wrapper from the hot dog he had bought from the street vendor. He hoped he had made the right decision. He sighed and walked down the block to the Metro station. Deep down Arthur knew he was right though. He couldn't live with himself much longer. Knowing what had happened to the people involved in Outcome was keeping him up at night and when he could sleep, he had nightmares. Byer and his people were out of control. They had to be reined in. Arthur just hoped that he and Pamela Landy would be able to do it and keep their lives.

* * *

Light was streaming through the porthole in the cabin but Marta had been up for hours before the sun had risen. Although she had the bunk all to herself, she had a fitful night of sleep. She couldn't stop her mind from racing about what the next day would bring. She also couldn't stop thinking about Aaron and what had passed between them the night before. For the past ten minutes she had listened to the sound of footsteps outside the cabin and on the deck above. She got off the bunk to peek out the porthole and saw a small island coming into view. They were probably only twenty minutes out, if that she thought. As she made her way towards the bathroom, Marta inhaled sharply as pain radiated from her bruised ribs. She kept forgetting that she had been hurt too. As the pain subsided, the door opened and Aaron walked in.

"You're awake," he said closing the door behind him. "It's still early; I thought you would still be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she replied. "Besides, I thought we needed to get off the boat as soon as it docked. I wanted to be ready." She was holding the clothes she had worn the day before.

"We need to talk," Aaron said, taking a seat on one of the chairs, motioning for Marta to sit as well. "We won't be getting off the boat this morning."

Marta sat down in the chair opposite of him and asked, "Why? What's happened?"

Aaron shook his head and quickly said, "Nothing. It's just that this island is smaller than I thought. If we get off the boat with Eugenio, we'll be putting him and his family in danger as well as ourselves. We're going to need to stay until it gets dark."

"I hadn't thought about that," Marta replied. "So, we get off tonight. Then what? If the island is as small as you say, where are we going to go?"

"Eugenio told me that the CEO of MERALCO, the main utility company of the Philippines, has a vacation home on the island. He was just arrested on corruption charges and the house was locked up by the police as part of the investigation. It's empty."

Marta nodded her head slowly. "Alright. But how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to use the dinghy to get ashore. Eugenio told me where the house is and I'm going to map out the exact route we need to take."

"Sounds like you have it all covered," Marta said with a smile. "What do you need me to do?

"Well, since we can't really go above deck, we're going to have to hang out down here. If you could scout around and see if there is anything of use for us then that would be good. After our run-in with that gang yesterday I'm pretty sure Eugenio doesn't buy our story about you being kidnapped anymore."

Marta gave a chuckle. "I guess he saw you up close and in action. That would do it."

Aaron looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Marta stood and stretched her legs, trying to ignore the pain from the cut on the back of her leg. "I mean, after watching you fight it's pretty obvious that you're not the average man."

Aaron was quiet for a moment. When he had come for her at her house, Marta hadn't really seen him take down the other agents. She had been scared too concerned for her own safety. But at the lab, she had watched as he had brought down those three security guards in a matter of seconds. She was probably disgusted by the violent actions he had taken.

He looked down at his hands and said, "That's who I am Doc. That's the side of me that you didn't see in the lab—the killer. That's what the chems did."

Marta took a step toward him. "You're wrong."

Aaron looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She knelt down so she could look directly in his eyes, taking his hands in both of hers. "That's not who you are Aaron. That's what you do. There's a difference."

He looked at her intently. "Is there?"

"I hope so," she said. "If not, then I'm not at all happy with the person I've become."

Aaron smiled, "You're a good person Marta."

Marta arched an eyebrow up at him. "Oh really? I'm not so sure anymore. Not after what's happened the past few days. What type of person is so caught up in their job that they are willing to turn a blind eye to what is really going on?" She stood up and sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? The only thing that matters is staying alive."

Just as she turned from him, Aaron grabbed her hand and stood. "It does matter. I think in your head you see yourself as some sort of Dr. Frankenstein playing fast and loose with science. Just remember one thing Doc—you didn't create Outcome, it wasn't your idea. You didn't turn me into the monster, alright?"

"You're not a monster," she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I have no idea what type of missions you were sent out on but I'm sure that our world is probably safer because of what you did."

"Do you really believe that, about me not being a monster? You looked pretty shocked back in the lab." His eyes searched hers imploringly.

Marta pulled back from him. She could hear the fear in his voice and knew that the fragile ties of their relationship could be severed depending on how she answered. "I wasn't shocked or horrified by your actions. I was in awe of your actions. Besides, a person generally isn't comforted by a monster's presence are they?" Or want them to sleep beside her, she thought.

Aaron laughed softly, "No, I guess not." He could feel some of the tension leave his body. He sighed. "I should go above deck and get anything we're going to need to take with us later."

Marta nodded looking down at her hand still in his and squeezed gently. "Alright." Letting go, she walked toward the bathroom door.

"You know," said Aaron, "we're going to have to come to some sort of understanding."

Marta gripped the doorknob tightly and slowly turned around to look at him. Aaron was looking at her intently and she could feel her heart beat more rapidly under his gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aaron walked to her and said, "I mean we can't go on apologizing and feeling guilty for how we ended up here. What's done is done. It's time to move forward." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Marta whispered. Moving forward into what, though, was what she wanted to ask. His hand on her cheek was comforting and she closed her eyes. She could feel warmth radiating throughout her body just from the feeling of his hand on her face.

Aaron moved his thumb down her cheekbone, until it reached her lips. He had been up almost all night, most of it thinking about her. He had kicked himself for even leaving her alone in the cabin. It had taken most of his self-control not to go back down and crawl into the bunk besides her. He had talked himself into being able to stay detached, trying to remain physically distant. But now that he knew she wasn't horrified by him, he also knew it would be impossible to do.

Marta's eyes fluttered open as Aaron's thumb reached her lips. Aaron leaned in closer until his lips brushed against hers. A small sigh of pleasure escaped Marta. Aaron smiled against her mouth before moving his mouth close to hear. "We're going to have to do something about this too Doc," he whispered before nipping her earlobe with his teeth.

Marta's fingers dug into Aaron's shoulders. She couldn't find any words to respond to with. She felt like she was losing control, something she never did. The surprising thing was that she liked it. Marta knew though that the time wasn't now and so using all the willpower she had, she took a step back from Aaron, moving away from the door.

She was saved by having to say anything by the sound of Eugenio calling out to Aaron. They would be docking in minutes and he would need to go above deck to secure any items they would need.

Aaron looked over at where Marta stood, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'll be back," he said and then he was gone.

Marta watched as the cabin door closed quietly behind him. She dropped down into the nearest chair and put her head her hands. It was definitely going to be a long day, she thought.

* * *

"Is that it?"

Aaron nodded. "I think so. According to the map it is. Let's move in a little closer. I wanted to check it out by myself before we both go in." He grabbed for Marta's hand and they began to cut through the rough foliage that bordered what appeared to be a long driveway.

The day had passed quicker than Marta had thought it would. After saying goodbye to Eugenio and the two boys, they had gone through the bottom of the boat packing any items they thought would be of use to them. Aaron then spent the rest of the day mapping out the route through the island to the house. When the sun had finally gone down they had hopped into the small dinghy attached to the fishing boat and Aaron had rowed them ashore. From there they entered the jungle and hiked the rest of the way.

They had been walking for an hour when the house came into view. It wasn't very large and it wasn't what came to Marta's head when she heard "vacation home". It was a simple two-story bungalow painted white with green shutters. There was a carport big enough for two cars but there were none under it. No lights were on as well. The only thing either of them could see was yellow police tape going across the front door.

Aaron turned to her and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Before Marta could reply, Aaron had disappeared into the dense growth. A variety of noises were assaulting her ears, none of them familiar. She tried not to think of the different creatures that were responsible for making those sounds and instead focused on the spot in the foliage where she thought Aaron had disappeared. When that didn't work, she looked at the bungalow trying to spot him. Five minutes had almost gone by and she was just starting to get worried when he reappeared.

"Alright Doc. It's all clear. Follow me."

They crossed onto the driveway and headed up the front steps. Marta was about to go to the front door when Aaron grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"The tape," he said. "If anyone comes by to check the house and sees that the tape has been disturbed it might raise suspicion. Follow me; there's an unlocked window on the side of the house."

Aaron walked around the porch to a side window and lifted it up. "C'mon Doc, you first." He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and let him help her over the sill before following her in.

"No lights," said Aaron. "I'm not sure how close our neighbors are, if there are any, and I don't want the house to be seen lit up by anyone who is out on the water."

"The water?" repeated Marta. She felt like they had walked miles away from the water. As she made her way through the house, however, Marta realized how wrong she was. On the outside, the bungalow had looked plain and unassuming. The inside was a different story altogether. The two of them stood in what appeared to be a great room. The house had an open-floor plan with cathedral ceilings. The kitchen and dining area were combined and there was a spiral staircase that led to a loft space above. The rear of the ground level was floor to ceiling windows that opened onto a deck. Marta walked back and gasped at the view. There was path that led down from the house to a private lagoon that opened into the sea.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Aaron smiled. "Not too shabby, right? Why don't you go take a look upstairs?"

Marta grinned and went up the staircase. The loft space had an overstuffed chair next to a bookcase and led to a small hallway. She looked in one room to find a small home office. The other room was the master bedroom. It had a large four-poster bed that was facing the windows looking out onto the water. Through a door was a bathroom with a glass shower stall and stand alone tub. It almost seemed too good to be true.

She headed back down to the kitchen, her growling stomach jolting her back to reality. There hadn't been too much in the way of food left on the boat. Marta hoped there was some in the fridge. As she came down the stairs she realized something—there had only been one bedroom. She didn't want to worry about it now. The only thing she was interested in was filling her stomach.

Downstairs, Aaron stood at the dining room table unpacking his black bag. Marta watched as he removed three guns, ammunition, his kit of knives, and variety of other tools. She turned and walked into the kitchen. She had her hand on the refrigerator door but paused a moment before opening it.

"Is it okay if I open this?" she asked, turning to look at Aaron. "It's going to give off some light."

Aaron replied, "Its fine. I'm hungry too."

Marta opened the door and smiled. The fridge looked like it had recently been stocked. She reached in for some fruit and yogurt and then smiled wider. Wrapped around the bottle of milk was a familiar gold watch. She took out the bottle and brought it over to show Aaron.

He looked up from his inventory and smiled. "Eugenio. He tried to give it back to me before he left the boat this morning but I insisted that he keep it. He's a good man."

Marta nodded and sat down at the table with a banana and a yogurt. In the morning she would investigate the pantry but for now this would do. She had brought one of each for Aaron as well and pushed it toward him. He sat down across from her and they ate in silence.

"You must be tired," Aaron said. "You were up early this morning." He tried not to smile as he watched her cheeks flush knowing she was thinking about their kiss.

Marta looked over at him, inwardly cursing her inability to remain as calm and unassuming as him, and replied, "Yes, pretty tired. The trek across the jungle in the middle of the night didn't help." She smiled and then continued. "I used to think I was in shape but the past few days have proven me wrong."

Aaron laughed. "Don't beat yourself up Doc. I think you've done great for someone without any military training." He stood, picking up his empty yogurt container and banana peel, reaching for Marta's as well. He walked into the kitchen and threw them out

"Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep? I just want to take another look around outside." He went back over to the table and took out a gun, handing it over to Marta. "Keep this with you until I get back."

Marta stood and took the gun, turning it over in her hands. "Okay." She walked over to the staircase and then turned to look back at him. "Be careful."

Aaron watched her go up the stairs. When he heard the bedroom door close, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He just wanted to do a quick recon of the property. Aaron still felt confident that they were off the grid but he wanted to get a better lay of the land.

Upstairs, Marta went into the bathroom and ran the water for the tub. While it was filling, she walked back into the bedroom and went to the closet. It contained a limited selection of both men and women's clothing to her great relief. There were a variety of shorts and t-shirts as well as dresses although she didn't see anything in the way of pj's. Her tank top and Aaron's boxer shorts would suffice until she was able to get something else.

Marta caught a glance of the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to one in the morning. She went back into the bathroom almost turning on the light before she caught herself. She slid into the tub and sighed. The cut on her leg was finally scabbing and the water didn't sting nearly as much as it had the day before. Her ribs also felt less sore, the hot water offering great relief. Marta could feel herself drifting off but knew she would regret it if she fell asleep in the tub.

She toweled off and got dressed, going out into the bedroom. She pulled back the sheets on the bed and slid in, reveling in the cool feel of the cotton against her skin. The house was cool as well and Marta supposed that Aaron had turned on the air conditioning when he had first investigated. From where the bed was situated, Marta could see the water. It was calm with no sign of boats. She wondered how safe they would be there and how long they would be able to stay. Aaron hadn't told her but she was sure he had some sort of plan figured out as to where they would go next.

Aaron entered the house from the same window they had entered from before. The first thing he did was call out to Marta to let her know he was back. He then did a quick check of all the windows and doors before going upstairs. On his walk outside he saw that they were at least three miles from a village with no immediate neighbors near the house. He had laid down some traps, though, around the perimeter just in case. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by surprise.

Aaron knocked gently on the bedroom door before opening it slowly. "Just me Doc; don't shoot." When he walked into the room he saw Marta sitting up in the bed lowering the gun he had given to her. The sheets were tangled around her waist—she seriously had no idea how beautiful she was, he thought. "I think we're good for the night but why don't you keep that gun on the nightstand next to you." He stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, the other braced against the frame.

Marta nodded and put the gun down. "I found some clothes in the closet but no pajamas. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your boxers again." She drew her knees up against her body.

"Consider them yours," he replied. "They look better on you anyway." He could see that she had bathed; her hair was still wet and as he walked closer to the bed, he could smell the clean scent of soap.

"Hmm," Marta responded. She could argue the point with him having seen him in them too. She watched as he moved closer to the bed, her heart beating a little quicker as every step he took brought him closer.

Aaron dropped his black bag on the other side of the bed and looked down at Marta. "How are you doing?"

Marta smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Fine. My leg feels a lot better. How's your shoulder and leg? Rowing and hiking are not activities suited for recovering from gunshot wounds."

"Not bad actually," he replied with a smile. "But then again, I'm not a good judge."

"Right," grinned Marta. "I almost forgot."

"How was the shower? Better than the one on Eugenio's boat?"

Marta laughed, "It looks fine but I took a bath. My legs were sore from, well, from everything I guess! I'm lucky I've been able to keep up with you this far!"

Aaron smiled. "Don't knock yourself Doc. You've kept up just fine." He glanced over to the bathroom door. "I think I'm going to hop in quick. Be right back."

Marta watched as he grabbed some clean clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom. She sighed and fell back against the pillows. She could hear the water turn on and she tried to block any mental images of Aaron naked from entering her mind.

Aaron stepped into the shower and almost groaned aloud as the hot water hit him. It felt good. He braced his hands against the wall and rolled his neck feeling his muscles begin to loosen. He was trying not to think of Marta in the bed in the next room but was failing miserably. Every time he closed his eyes all he could think of was the feel of her lips on his and the softness of her body. He shook his head slightly to clear it; he would have to change the hot water over to cold if he couldn't stop the direction his thoughts were taking.

As the water ran over him, Aaron replayed all of the physical moments he and Marta had shared over the past five days. In the grand scheme of things, five days was not a normal amount of time to develop such a close bond with someone but there had been nothing normal about the time they had spent with one another. Aaron worried that the attraction between them was nothing more than the need for two people to cling to each other through difficult times. The next few days would be telling. They would be safe and not have to worry about being found. Would the attraction between them remain or fade with an increased sense of security?

Aaron knew he should just get out of the shower, get dressed, and head downstairs to sleep on the couch but the thought had no sooner left his mind when he realized that it would also be impossible for him to do. Fuck it, he thought as he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around himself. He was far from an expert on relationships but Aaron knew that honesty was always the best policy.

Sleep had been so close minutes earlier but Marta had begun to toss and turn in the bed while Aaron was in the bathroom. Sighing, she stood and crossed the room to where sliding glass doors opened onto a balcony. She opened them and dropped down into one of two chaise lounges. The sea was calm and there wasn't a boat around for miles. There was no moon; Aaron had actually commented on it, saying it would make their escape into the night easier. The stars offered some light, however, and Marta observed the calmness of the water, a calm so unlike what she was feeling. She knew that Aaron had a plan but was holding off on telling her. For a split second she thought that maybe he was considering leaving her here but she immediately knew she was wrong. He could've left her behind in Manila, he could've let the cops arrest her in that alley but he didn't. She would be a liability to him now but he didn't seem to care. It made her wonder why.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Marta turned to see Aaron standing in the open door. Even from where she was sitting she could smell the crisp scent of his soap and aftershave. "Just thinking about the future," she replied. She paused for a moment, looking out at the water and then continued. "I know that you have some sort of plan already and I was just thinking that maybe you'd be better off without me."

A look of concern came across Aaron's handsome features. He dropped onto the chair next to her and asked, "Where is all of this coming from?" Maybe he was wrong about her feelings for him, he thought. Maybe he had read too much into their physical interactions with one another. It was entirely possible; he wasn't all that experienced when it came to things like this.

Marta sighed. "I just don't want to hold you back from whatever you're planning. Even I know it would be much easier to do whatever you're going to do by yourself," she said. Before he could reply, she laughed and said, "Maybe I'll find my true calling—doctoring the people of a developing nation."

Aaron clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward towards Marta. "You're not holding me back Marta. Give yourself a little more credit—I told you kept up fine, more than fine." He paused for a moment. "And you're right; I do have a plan but it is a plan that includes you."

Marta looked away from him. Aaron reached over and gently guided her face so he could see her eyes before dropping his hands back down. "What it comes down to is whether or not you want to come with me. I'm not going to lie to you—it's going to be dangerous. I'm not going to vanish and pretend that the government tried to have us killed; I kind of thought you wouldn't want to either." He looked at her searchingly. "I'll understand if you don't want to come. I'll do my best to find a safe place for you but once I'm gone, I can't guarantee that safety. Do you understand?"

Marta nodded slowly. "I understand but you're right, that's not what I want. I'm terrified about what might happen but I can't just slink away and hide." She smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

Aaron felt relief wash over him as he returned her smile. "You mean we're stuck with each other." He grabbed her hand and held it in his. His smile faded, however, as he became aware of the intimacy of the moment. They were both wearing next to nothing and sitting so close to one another. He leaned in even closer and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed against his mouth and he felt her hands come up his arms to rest on his shoulders. Her lips were soft and yielding, exactly how the rest of her body had felt under his when they were sharing the bunk.

The moment was broken though by a shrill noise coming from the dense foliage surrounding them. Aaron stood quickly but then sat back down with a smile. "Just some sort of monkey letting us know we're not alone."

Marta laughed. "Wow. That' something I never thought I would hear someone say to me!" She went to stand up to go inside but Aaron waved her back down.

"No," he said, "let's stay out here for a bit." He pushed the lounge chair he had been sitting on against Marta's.

She smiled and softly replied, "Alright." He continued to surprise her, she thought. She was ready to give herself over to him, ready to climb into that big bed and throw caution to the wind but he showed restraint. Probably due to all the military training, she thought.

Aaron sat back on his chair and sighed. "What's wrong?" Marta asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just reflecting on things." He paused for a moment. "I've always felt like I was rushing through life. Rushing to finish a mission, rushing to meet a contact, rushing to make a drop-off." He gave her sly sideways glance. "I felt like I was missing the little things because I was always headed to the next big thing, the next big moment. There's so much to be said for appreciating the anticipation, you know, the build-up."

Marta couldn't find her voice to respond. As he had been talking, Aaron had been tracing the long line of her bare arm with his fingers from her shoulder down to her hand. She had been in a trance watching him, trying to suppress the desire that was coursing through her body.

Aaron gave a chuckle. "The opposite is also true too though."

Marta swallowed hard and asked in a hoarse whisper, "What do you mean?"

Aaron turned on his side to look at her with his piercing gray eyes. "I mean, that sometimes waiting isn't worth it. Just going out and taking what you want is the best thing to do. Immediate gratification."

Marta almost shuddered with desire but instead closed her eyes, trying to will away the images that were dancing in her head. Images of naked limbs intertwined, hands grasping, and mouths exploring. Was he challenging her, she thought. Did he want her to act on her feelings?

Aaron smiled as he watched Marta bite her bottom lip and shift on her chair. He could see the physical reaction his words were having on her: the goose bumps on her arm and the way the thin cotton tank top revealed the hardened tips of her breasts. He was having a hard time controlling his own rising desire. He settled back more comfortably on the lounge chair and closed his eyes. "Night Doc."

Marta remained quite. She laid still letting his words run back and forth in her mind. Maybe staying behind was the better option, she thought. She opened her eyes to see Aaron reclined next to her, the lean hard lines of his body outlined in the shadows of the night. But then again, she thought, maybe not.


End file.
